Mastery & Servitude
by Lady AngelFiren
Summary: ---COMPLETE!--- Five years after the end of the war, Heero Yuy is nowhere to be found, and Duo isn't entirely sane. One last mission call, and Duo finds who he's looking for; Heero isn't Heero anymore... but Duo is desperate to have what he wants.
1. Mastery & Servitude; Ch.1 - Breathing

  
**Mastery and Servitude;   
Part one ~Breathing ~  
By Lady AngelFiren**

Heero Yuy looked at the screen of his laptop, an imperceptible frown settling on his features. The war was over. He had one last mission, and the he was free to do whatever he pleased. The thought was scary, but somehow comforting. It breathed of possibilities, and Heero intended to make the most of his freedom. He wasn't upset or terrified by the end of the war, he felt sort of neutral. He took what life threw at him. This is what he'd ended up with; peace, freedom and one last mission.

Gathering his things in a worn duffel and checking the time for his flight, Heero left the small apartment he'd been staying at and didn't look back. An hour and ten minutes later found him on a commercial shuttle to the L1 area, specifically the colony he'd spent most of his young life on. He had his laptop with him, a change of clothes and a toothbrush, and that was about it.

J had wanted to see him one last time. To say goodbye, among other things. Heero wasn't sure why he was going to see the scientist, but it didn't really matter, as long as he had his freedom after. J probably wanted to do a few tests or something, and maybe give Heero some pointers for living in peacetime. Whatever.

After a long eventless flight through space, Heero stepped off the shuttle into a small spaceport, catching a cab that took him to the infamous scientist's lab. He met the doctor and followed him into the lab.

Heero Yuy didn't see another soul for the next five years.

~o0O0o0O0o~ ~~Five Years Later~~

Duo Maxwell grabbed a bagel and sliced it in half, talking quietly to himself as he popped it in the toaster. He stared at the cheap linoleum countertop and drummed his fingers over it as he waited, wandering absently to the fridge to get some cream cheese. Its like watching paint dry, fascinating, he thought, still talking. He wasn't sure what he was saying, he just liked to hear the noise.

After getting his bagel spread with cream cheese, he went to the kitchen table where his very own laptop was waiting. His search was finished, and still no Heero Yuy. Obsessive? Yes. Compulsive? Yes. 

After the war, Heero and Duo had spoken briefly, and then Heero had disappeared. He hadn't seen him for five years, and he still searched constantly. Nothing had ever turned up, not under Heero's name, or under any of the aliases he'd used in the war. Duo knew he had no business looking for somebody that didn't want to be found, but he couldn't help himself. He would be watching TV and come into the kitchen and realize that he'd been looking for Heero again. He didn't even know he was doing it. Lately, he was a little more in control, but barely. He just couldn't seem to hold a job or get friends or do anything. He had to find Heero.

One day Duo had pulled himself off of his couch with the realization that he hadn't left his apartment in a week, and hadn't eaten in three days. He got himself a glass of water and wandered through the tiny space he called home, then ordered a pizza and only ate one slice.

Not healthy, and defiantly not characteristic of Duo Maxwell. He knew he was depressed, knew he needed to pull himself out of his slump, but he really didn't want to. It was comforting to know that you could stay home and not worry about anyone or anything but yourself and a long-lost partner that would never be found. Duo figured that as long as he didn't start doing anything really crazy or dangerous than this was ok.

But four years after that first incident when he'd realized he was not quite ok, Duo had barely changed his habits, and the compulsive searches didn't end. He had looked everywhere, and still no Heero. He knew that today's search would be the same. Ideas a few and far between for the man who does nothing but try to have them. 

Duo sat down once more and was not surprised to find nothing at all on the results page for his search. He decided to check his mail; it was the only way anyone contacted him because he had no phone, and he never went out. All bills and banking were done from in the apartment. He ordered groceries online, ordered clothes online, and hadn't seen a ray of sunlight in way too long for it to be healthy.

Signing in to his mailbox, Duo discovered that he had one new email. That was a rare thing indeed. He opened it. It was from someone he had never expected to hear from, ever. Not Heero, unfortunately. Professor G. Of all the people in the world, the mad scientist had decided to send him a message.

Reading over the short words, Duo's eyes got wide and he stopped talking to himself, concentrating completely on what was written. Duo hadn't had a mission since the end of the war, but that's what this looked like. A mission to go to L1, to Dr. J's lab, and steal his technology. G had not been getting along with J, and had found a way to kill him. J would be dead by morning, there was no 'if.' Duo was supposed to go into his lab and steal what he could, bring it to G, then he could go on living his life as if nothing had happened. 

Duo decided to accept the mission, simply because he knew he needed something to do aside from being obsessive and anti-social and depressed. He got all ready, packed a small bag and took a flight to L1, just as Heero had five years earlier. Of course, Duo didn't know about Heero, but something hung in the air none-the-less.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Slipping naturally into an alert, stealthy countenance, Duo approached the lab in his rented Camaro. Apparently there wasn't any need to be stealthy or aloof, so the sports car wasn't a problem, even if it was seen. For a small colony packed with lots of people, the place sure looked deserted; there wasn't anyone in sight. Duo smiled to himself and parked in front of the strange building. According to his information, there wouldn't be anyone around; the doctor lived alone.

Duo got out of the car and went right up to the front door, knocking. It looked just like an ordinary house, well, more like a mansion, until you got inside. There was no answer, so the ex-pilot picked the lock and went in. Instantly the warm exterior image presented was transformed into a lab-like environment. Metal corridors, fluorescent lights overhead, and silence.

Duo followed the mental map he'd memorized and quickly found the main lab. In front of it was J's body, half machine, but obviously very dead. Checking to make sure, Duo was pleased when he received no pulse, and he set to work gathering up anything and everything in the room that looked like some kind of technology or another. He hacked into the main computer and copied everything onto discs then set out to look around the house for himself. He didn't even bother reading the information he was stealing, he just copied it. Ok, so maybe he was being a tad sloppy, but he hadn't worked in five years and he really didn't care. Fuck the bastard who lay dead on the floor behind him, fuck G, fuck the world. This gave him something to do, end of story.

The sound of quick breaths being drawn finally broke into Duo's head, and he turned around to look at J, although he knew the man was dead. And he was still very dead when Duo kicked him lightly and listened for the breaths. They were coming from somewhere to his right. He got up and looked around. Down near the ground was a set of bars in the wall, covering an opening big enough for him to crawl though. He looked into the wall and saw nothing, but the breathing was definitely coming from inside.

What the fuck? "Hello? Is someone in there?" The breathing got faster, shallower.

Duo frowned. Whoever was in there wasn't coming out unless he got them out. He looked around at the wall and saw a green button and a red button. Well, could we get anymore obvious? He pushed the green button and the bars slid up.

"Heeloo~ooo, are you gonna come out or am I gonna have to go in and get you? C'mon, there aren't any light switches around, its dark in there, come out."

Silence answered him, then a few seconds later there was more breathing; controlled this time, but still sort of frantic. Lord knows what J had locked in the dark room, but Duo's heart wouldn't let him leave until he found out. He crawled into the little space and found that there actually was some light, it was just extremely dim. He looked around. There wasn't much he could see, even though he had excellent vision. 

He made out the shape of a person curled up in one corner, and a toilet in another corner. Something that looked like a bowl of water was in beside the person.

"Jesus, what the hell kind of sick pervert was J? Look, I know you don't know me, but I swear I'm gonna help you, ok? If you'll just crawl out of here with me, I'll take you somewhere safe. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, I won't let you just stay here. C'mon."

Silence interrupted by random breathing answered Duo's gentle tone. Then, after Duo figured that whoever was in here wasn't going to answer him, a soft, tiny voice was heard, and there was so much fear in it that it made Duo shudder. It also made him want to kill J again, just for making someone so scared and pathetic.

"I-I can't go."

"Why not? Don't you want to leave? How long have you been here? I'll help you, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you have a name?"

"Master will be angry"

"Master? That sick fuck made you call him master? Look, you're your own person now, Master's dead. Follow me."

"Dead? Butwho will feed me?"

Duo was growing frustrated, but he forced himself to stay calm and sound harmless for whoever the person stuck in here was. He had never been in a situation like this before, but it was pretty obvious that J's little slave was terrified, probably with good reason. He inched closer, but didn't touch the person. He thought it was a boy, by the sound of the small voice, but he couldn't be sure; there was so much fear and the voice was so soft that he hadn't really heard what was said.

"I'll feed you. Will you follow me out into the lab at least so I can look at you?"

" Yes Master."

Duo growled unintentionally. "I'm not your master, but I'll be your friend and I'll try to take care of you until you can look after yourself. For now, just follow me out of this tiny dark box, and let me have a look at you."

Duo crawled out of the little cell and for a minute he stood and waited, then he heard the rustling of metal chains and slowly a thin, shaking figure covered in bruises and not much else crawled out of the hole and knelt at Duo's feet. From his position he could see that it was a boy. He was naked except for a metal collar around his neck that was attached to a chain; That's what he'd heard dragging. There were metal bands around each wrist, but mostly Duo noticed the bumps of the boy's spine and the impression of his ribs showing through his back. He was so thin, and there were shallow bruises all over him, although nothing that looked really permanent or damaging. The bruises around the boy's hips suggested something that Duo didn't even want to think about. His skin was extremely pale, paler than Duo's and he hadn't been outside in a really long time.

Duo bit his lip and looked down at the excuse for a human being kneeling before him. He had no idea what to do.

"Uhm, what's your name?"

Not looking up, the shaking creature replied, "I don't know."

"I want to get you out of here, get some food in you. I'm gonna get you out of those chains first, I'm not going to hurt you."

Duo bent down and picked the lock on the metal collar around the boy's neck, then did the same to the chains around his wrists. The boy never moved or looked up at him. He didn't smell at all, he was clean, which sort of surprised Duo; he'd never heard of abeing clean. There was short dark hair on the boy's head, and that was as much of him as Duo had seen up to this point. Duo got back onto his feet.

"Can you stand up?"

"Am I allowed to?"

Brows furrowing in frustration Duo told the boy that he was, and watched as he slowly got to his feet, still not looking at him. Duo had not yet managed to see the nameless boy's face at all. He was shorter than Duo, and painfully skinny. Duo remembered that his change of clothes was in the car.

"Can you wait here for a minute, I'm gonna go get you some clothes. Would you like that?"

"If that is what you want Master."

"I'm not your master, stay here. I'll be right back."

Duo ran out of the room to his car, forcing himself not to hyperventilate. He really didn't want to go back into that room, back to the poor boy that J had obviously controlled. He got the change of clothes and ran back in hastily, despite his sudden urge to retch. He held out the clothes to the boy who was standing in the exact same position Duo had left him in.

"Here. You can put these on." Duo held out the clothes.

"Thank you Master." The boy fearfully took the clothing from Duo's hands and put it on. A plain black tee-shirt that was supposed to be snug, although it wasn't on the emaciated boy, and a pair of jeans that were old and a bit frazzled looking. Duo caught a glimpse of the boy's face when he was putting the tee-shirt on, and he gasped.

"Look at me."

The boy slowly raised his head, and Duo took a step back in fear and surprise. His heart leapt into his throat and he felt like hiding in a corner.

"Heero? Oh my God, Heero!"

The boy, Heero, looked terrified and confused. He obeyed and looked at Duo in the face, but wouldn't meet his eyes. Duo felt ten thousand different things race through him and he finally opted to wrap Heero in a hug, tears coming out of his eyes when his friend simply stood still, shivering, his breathing shallow.

"Christ Heero, are you ok? What the hell are you doing here? I'll take you back to my place and we can talk, ok?"

There was a moment of silence, then a confused 'yes master' and Heero followed Duo out of J's lab. When they reached the doorway Heero stopped and hesitated, squinting into the bright world beyond. He looked at Duo, who was already walking towards his black Camaro, then looked into the rest of the colony. His gaze was so innocent, like he'd never seen any of it before. Tentatively, Heero stepped out of the house, looking at the ground. He inched towards the car, then knelt down behind Duo.

Duo was keying himself into the car when he realized that Heero was kneeling down behind him. He accidentally stepped on the boy's fingers and all he heard was a whimper as Heero scooted backwards, away from Duo. There was also a soft apology, and Heero began to shake, as if he thought Duo was going to hit him. Duo whirled around and glared down at the terrified boy, then got a hold over his anger at J and bent to get down to Heero's level. He put a gentle hand on Heero's shoulder, watching, horrified, as the boy winced when he was touched.

"I'm sorry Heero, I didn't see you there. Look, I don't know what J did to you, but I'll try and fix it if I can."

"You don't want topunish me? I'm sorry I got in your way Master, I really am. I can do better!"

Heero's voice was desperate, like he wanted to make Duo believe that he would try harder to please him. Duo was, once again, shocked and angered by how pathetic the strong soldier had become. 

"Heero, please stop calling me master, my name is Duo. You know my name, don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry Master Duo, I don't remember youbut I can serve you. You can do anything you want to me, I won't make a sound. I'll be really good, I promise. I can cook and wash dishes and clean, and I can wash you and pleasure you any way you'd like, I'll do anything you ask of me. I can brush out your hair for you, and I will try very hard not to get in your way again."

By this time tears were trailing down Heero's cheeks and he was shivering so violently that he was having trouble keeping his teeth from chattering. Duo couldn't seem to make any words come out of his mouth. He stared at the broken boy, then rubbed his back and asked him to stand up and go sit in the passenger side of the car. Heero looked confused, but Duo showed him where to go and he promptly did as was asked. Duo sat down behind the wheel and drove to a burger place a few minutes away. He went through the drive-through, then thought about where he could park the car so that they could eat. He found a nice park full of trees, and parked beside a man-made river and turned off the car, opening both windows to let the warm, fresh air in. This was a nice, prosperous colony, there was always a fresh feeling in the air, unlike the L2 colonies, which were nothing nearly as expensive.

Duo unwrapped his spicy chicken burger and bit into it. He chewed in silence for a bit, then noticed that Heero was watching him. When he looked at Heero, the ex Wing pilot lowered his head and stared at his hands. The food Duo had given him was on his lap, but he hadn't touched it.

"Don't you like burgers? If you don't I can get something else, its not a problem, just tell me."

Heero looked uncomfortable for a second, then went against his own will and questioned his new master. "You want me to eat? I apologize Master Duo, I thought this was for you. What would you like me to eat?"

He doesn't even get to decide what he eats? Fuckthis is getting scary 

"Yes Heero, of course I want you to eat! Have as many of those burgers as you want, and one of the giant sodas is for you. If you're still hungry, then I'll get more food. I want you to tell me if you're hungry or thirsty or cold, or if you want something. And please stop calling me master, just Duo is fine."

Heero took this all in, then warily took a burger out of the bag, still afraid that Duo would become angry at him for doing it. When no blows rained on him, he unwrapped the food and took a tiny bite, his stomach bubbling with excitement at the first thing he'd eaten in days. He managed to eat half a burger, then he started to feel sick from the worry and fear of eating in front of Duo. He didn't know if he should force himself to eat more, because he knew he'd really be sick if he did, and he thought Duo would be very unhappy if he was sick in the car. But he also knew that Duo would hurt him for being ungrateful if he did not eat. Well, maybe he didn't know that last part for sure, but he was almost positive that his new master's good graces only extended so far.

Caught between such a simple choice, Heero started to cry, small tears leaking slowly down his cheeks without him even realizing it. He was looking down at the food in his hands and sniffling, when Duo noticed what was going on.

"Heero? What's wrong? Do you want to eat something else? We can go get something you like better if you want, you don't have to cry, just tell me. I already said I'm not going to hurt you." 

Heero looked fearfully at anything but Duo, not at all sure how to handle the situation. "I-I'm sorry Master Duo, I didn't mean to be ungrateful or disobedient, I just can't eat anymore. I don't want to make a mess of your carbut I'm so full, and-"

"Enough Heero, you don't have to eat anything you don't want to. I'm not going to make you. You are your own person now, lets just try to get back to L2 without me upsetting you anymore, alright? We can buy you some clothes and find you some food you like and then we can sit down and discuss why the hell you think you're a slave. Then we can sleep. Does that sound ok?"

"Yes Master Duo," mumbled very softly as Heero tried not to cry anymore. He was so confused, everything had just up and changed on him. He didn't ever remember being outside of J's lab, and he wasn't sure why Master Duo was calling him Heero, but he was happy that his new Master hadn't hit him yet. Duo seemed to know him, maybe he was someone from 'before.' There was a black spot in his memory. He didn't know where he came from or anything about his past, it was covered in fog and murky blackness. All he knew was serving Master J. Now J was dead, and Heero was left with nothing to hold onto except for this new Master, a Master who didn't want him. Heero wanted to try as hard as he could to please Duo. He told himself that he would pleasure Duo every way possible tonight, no matter how tired and scared he was. Then Duo would keep him, he hoped.

The ride back to the spaceport was quiet. Master Duo didn't speak at all, and Heero thought he must be angry over the food, and because he'd gotten in the way before. Maybe Duo was saving up his punishment for when they got to L2. They approached a large place, bigger than anything Heero ever remembered seeing. There were ships everywhere! Duo stopped the car in a parking spot and turned to Heero, who shivered fearfully.

"Heero? This is the spaceport. You look scared, don't be. We're gonna return this rental car, and then we'll get a flight back to my home. Now something very important for you to remember is that you can't act like a slave or servant in public. Its illegal, and I could be charged, then they'd take you away from me, and that would really suck. I'm guessing you don't really know how to act normal, so all I'm asking is that you stay quiet, and don't call me master. You have to call me Duo, ok? Can you try that for me?"

"Yes Mas-Duo. I will do my best."

"Heero, do you ever remember leaving this colony? Do you remember anything before you were with J?" Duo was curious, with reason. He didn't want to upset Heero, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"No, Ma-Duo. I have never been out of the lab before that I can remember. There are flashes.but nothing I understand. I guess there must have been something before Master J, maybe a different Master, but I don't remember if there was. I'm sorry, its all dark and foggy in my head. But I will tell you if I remember anything."

"Ok Heero. We're going to go now. Just stay close to me, I don't want you getting lost."

"Yes Master Duo."

Heero followed Duo out of the car. Duo decided to walk the short distance to the spaceport rather than take the mono, because Heero seemed extremely shy around people. He hoped the poor ex-pilot would be ok on the seven hour flight to L2, it would really suck for him to freak out on the shuttle.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Duo sat in the aisle seat, watching Heero as they flew through the stars. Heero was trying to stay still and look at his hands, but Duo could see that he was absolutely fascinated by space, as if he were seeing it for the first time. Duo could also see signs of fatigue in Heero. He never said a word about being tired, but he was looking very worn indeed. He had bags under his eyes and he kept hunching forward in his seat or nodding of against the shuttle wall before he pulled himself awake again and looked out the window.

"Heero. Are you tired?" Duo finally asked, seeing that Heero was not going to sleep unless he was told to.

"Yes Ma-Duo, I have not slept in two days, but I will stay awake for you, I'm sorry." Heero looked genuinely sorry. It made Duo want to scream.

"Heero, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Yes Duo. Thank you." Heero leaned into the wall and let his aching body and mind finally relax, and he was fast asleep in less than a minute. Because no one had told him when to wake up, he instructed his body to sleep until Master Duo woke him, and he did. Six and a half hours later, there was a gentle nudge on his shoulder. Heero opened his eyes and was met with Master Duo's smiling face. Heero was instantly awake.

"Wake up sleepy head, we're almost there, I thought you'd like to look at the colony from the widow, since you don't remember seeing one before."

Heero nodded and remembered to call his Master simply Duo. "Thank you Duo, Is there anything you want me to do for you right now?"

"No Heero, just do what you want, look at the colony or whatever."

"Yes Duo."

Heero looked at the colony from the shuttle window, fascinated by how big it was, and its interesting shape. He kept an ear out for Duo in case he wanted something, but he was really into the colony. He thought about how different it was in the real world compared to the lab. No one had slaves or servants, everyone talked to everyone else like equals. Heero wanted to understand, but his mind just wouldn't let him. He sighed in fear and confusion and waited for Duo to tell him something to do.  



	2. Mastery & Servitude; Ch.2 - Peaches

  
**Mastery and Servitude;   
Part Two ~Peaches~  
By Lady AngelFiren**

Heero followed Duo closely off the shuttle, fighting the urge to cry and hide in a corner with all of his strength. Duo was acting so different from Master J, Heero never knew what to expect or how to make Duo happy. He had tried, and Duo just seemed aggravated. Presently, Master Duo was leading him through the L2 spaceport. This one was different than L1's, it seemed older, shabbier. But Heero really didn't care what his surroundings were, as long as Duo didn't plan on leaving him here.

Butwhat if Master Duo was planning on leaving him here? He had already been so disobedient and badly behaved, surely Duo wouldn't want to keep him. Heero kept his eyes on Duo's back as he followed him through the crowds, trying his very hardest to stop when Duo stopped and turn when Duo turnedthe port was so crowded, Heero kept lagging behind. He looked up to follow Duo and realized that he was no longer behind his Master.

Heero widened his eyes and looked all around himself for that tail of long brown hair that marked Duo, and he didn't see it anywhere. He was right, Duo had left him hereor maybe it had been a test of some sort, and he had failed, so Duo purposely lost him in the crowd. Or maybe he was just too stupid to follow Master Duo. 

Heero looked around again, still not seeing Duo anywhere. He felt a twinge of panic run through him when he realized that he was all alone with no Master in a place he'd never been to before. Heero backed into a wall and jumped in fright. Whirling around and seeing that it was just a wall, he tried to catch his breath as he leaned against the cool metal and continued to search the crowd. Duo was nowhere to be found, and surely he would have noticed that Heero was gone already, unless he'd been trying to lose him. Heero sighed and sank down so that he was curled with his back to the wall and his arms around his knees. He bit his lip and rested his chin on his knees. He felt the fabric of the jeans Master Duo was letting him wear, and it made him sad; he'd taken so much and been so disobedient, and now he was upset when he wasn't wanted? No, that didn't make any sense, Heero knew he had no right to be upset about something that was entirely his own fault.

Unfortunately, Heero couldn't stop the slow creep of tears as they wet his cheeks. He watched the legs of the people that passed him; none of them were Master Duo, none of them even batted an eye at him, and he didn't know what to do. After all, who wanted a disobedient slave who had managed to get left behind in a spaceport? It didn't make sense.

A hand clamping down on Heero's shoulder brought him back to where he was. He turned around to see who was touching him and what they wanted, but, of course, he did not meet their eyes. It was a woman, whoever it was. She was about his height, and he could see a faint smile on her lips.

"Uhm, hi. You look like someone my friend Duo is looking foryou wouldn't happen to be Heero Yuy, would you? I just bumped into Duo a few minutes ago, he's freaking out 'cause he said you got lost. Don't ask me how he thinks a grown man would get lost following him through the spaceport, but come with me, he's looking for you too, we don't want you to get lost againI'm Hilde by the way. You are Heero, aren't you?"

Heero stared at the chipper young womanhe didn't ever remember talking to a woman before. He nodded at her questionwas she a Mistress? Did he serve her because she was Master Duo's friend? He wasn't sure, so he thought that nodding would be an appropriate response. She took his hand and led him more slowly through the crowds, looking back to make sure he was still there every little bit. Mistress Hilde had been excited and cheerful when she had first talked to him, but every time she looked at him, she seemed more disturbed, or upset, or worried.

"DUO!" Hilde shouted suddenly, scaring Heero so much that he dropped to his knees behind her and whimpered unintentionally as he tried not to get stepped on by all the people around him.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Duo swore under his breath when he heard Hilde call his name, she probably wanted to see if he'd found Heero yetwhich he hadn't. Duo had no idea where Heero was, but the idea of someone as incapable and defenseless as his friend, roaming the spaceport alone sent chills up his spine. But, then again, maybe Hilde had found him. 

Duo went over to Hilde, and when he saw Heero kneeling at her feet, shaking, he ran through the crowd to the pair.

"Heero? Are you ok? What happened? Its ok to get up Heero, you're going to get stepped on."

Duo watched Heero get up then move to stand behind him. Turning to face the other man, Duo put a hand on his shoulder, growling when Heero winced fearfully away. He leaned close to the shivering creature so his voice could be heard over the din of the crowd.

"Its ok Heero, you're ok. I'm sorry I let you get lost, I'll be more careful now. This is my friend Hilde, she calls me sometimes, but I haven't seen her in awhile. Let's go home, I don't think its good for you to be in the spaceport anymore, there are too many people here. Is that ok?"

" You still want me Master Duo? I was so disobedient, I thought you wanted to leave me here because you were angry. Thank you for finding me Master, I understand if you want to beat me for being stupid, I will try not to do it again."

Duo stared at Heero for a second, then noticed Hilde staring too. He had to fix this, he was not a slave driver! "Heero, I already told you, I'm not your master, and I would never, ever hit you, no matter what you did. You're my friend, I want to help you, ok? We're going back to my place and we'll get you food and clothes and some rest, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Hilde was staring with her mouth wide open. "Duo? What the hell is going on?"

"Hilde, I know this looks really strange, and I guess it is really strange. I didn't do this to him, it was J. I'm not really sure what he did, but I found him on L1 chained up naked like a dog. Don't even ask why I was there. J's dead, and Heero thinks I'm his 'master' nowI don't really know what to do, so I'm taking him home with me. I wanna try and fix what was done, he doesn't even remember me, or the war, or anything before the last five years. It sucks, but at least I figure I could help him out. I'll call you in a few days and tell you what's going on, I gotta go catch a cab now, bye!"

Duo took Heero's hand and didn't even wait for the stunned woman to reply, he just sped off through the crowd, hailed a taxi and made sure Heero was buckled in safely before sitting beside him and fastening his own seat belt. The cab drove away with them both in it, and Duo leaned his head back against the seat, sighing tiredly. It had been awhile since he'd had any real sleep; the few hours he'd managed on the shuttle did little, because he'd spent most of his time thinking about the man sitting beside him. Heero was so terrified of everything, this was like having a child to take care of. Duo wasn't sure he could do it. A soft voice beside him brought him out of his thoughts.

"Master Duo?"

"Yeah Heero?"

"Thank you for not leaving me at the spaceport, I-I'm grateful."

"S'fine Heero, I wouldn't leave you all alone like that. We're almost there, should be another minute or two."

The cab pulled into the drive and Heero got out first, then went around the car and opened the door for Duo before he even had a chance to undo his seatbelt. Duo paid the driver and stepped out of the car. He led Heero into a tall building and they took the elevator to the nineteenth floor. It was getting late in the day, the colony lights were dimming in synthesized sunset. Heero simply followed Duo and waited for him to give a command.

Duo finally got to his door and unlocked it, then stepped in, Heero following a few steps behind him. He locked the door again and kicked of his shoes. He realized that Heero had no shoes on. How the hell had he gone all through the spaceport and on the shuttle and everywhere else with no shoes? Someone was bound to have noticed thatoh well. Maybe luck was with Duo Maxwell for once in his life. Heero was just standing, looking alert and ready to do something. Duo wanted to sink into the couch and sleep for a year.

"Ok Heero, this is where I live. Its small and messy and I don't have a lot of furniture or anything, but it'll have to do. I am about ready to faint from being tired and stressed, so I think I'd like to sleep. Are you hungry or tired or cold? Do you have to go to the bathroom? Is there anything you need right now?"

"Where is the washroom Master? Would you like me to wear these clothes or undress for you?"

"Undress for me?"

"I can pleasure you any way you want. If you are tired, I could simply give you a relaxing massage, or a foot rub. If you would like me to make you some tea or read something to you, I could do that too. Or if you want sex, I can do that too. Anything you want Master Duo. However I do need to use the washroom quite badly."

Duo stared at Heero for a minute. He couldn't get over what had happened to the strong, quiet guy that used to be his friend and co-pilot. NowDuo didn't know how to talk to Heero without making things sound like orders. Ah well, maybe after a good night's sleep he'd wake up and realize that Heero had been a figment of his twisted imagination after all. For now, best to humour his hallucinated friend.

"How about a tour of the apartment" Duo led Heero through his home pointing out where everything was. Finally, after Heero got to pee and he knew where everything was, they ended up in the bedroom. Duo's whole room was black. Black walls, black comforter on the queen-size bed, black dresser and night-table, black curtains, ceiling, carpetthe only thing that wasn't black were his sheets, they were red. Duo looked at his room and realized he didn't even remember painting it or buying everything that was in it. He looked on his night table and found a lamp, but the light was almost pointless in the dark room. When the hell had he done this?

//Jesus, I'm losing my mindI know I would remember painting my whole room black, I'm not crazy!//

"Okand this is my room. You can share the bed with me or sleep on the couch, whatever you want. It's a big bed, I don't mind. Where did you sleep before?"

"Before? With Master J, so that I would be there if he wanted or needed anything at any time. I will do the same for you Master Duo, as long as that is what you want."

Duo sat on the bed and gestured for Heero to sit beside him. "Heero, would it be possible for you not to call me master anymore? I am not your master, you don't have one; you're free. You are your own person, and you can do what you want with your life. You don't have to serve people, that is not fair, and its illegal."

Heero looked at Master Duo fearfully. He wasfree? That didn't make any sense at all, it just meant that he hadn't been doing a good enough job. And what could he possibly do with his life but serve people who were better, smarter and more worthy than himself? Heero could not make himself believe that he was anything but a slave, and he desperately needed to be needed by someone, particularly Master Duo. Maybe Duo didn't know that he could be useful. Maybe Duo wasn't accustomed to having someone serve him, or he liked to do things for himself, or maybe it was something else, but Heero was absolutely determined to make Duo need him.

"Yes Duo. I believe you need to sleep, is it ok if I come and sleep with you in a minute? I would like to get prepared"

"That's great Heero, feel free to stay up or whatever, I just need to sleep. Night." Duo crawled under his covers and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Heero watched his Master sleep for a few minutes. Duo was obviously exhausted, it wouldn't do to try something now, when Duo would be grumpy and sleepy. Heero peeled off the clothes Duo had given him and folded them neatly. He placed them on the floor beside the black dresser, then carefully crawled onto the foot of the bed, making sure that he didn't disturb Master Duo. Heero told himself to wake up at five AM, surely that would be enough time to make breakfast. He curled into a fetal ball and fell asleep, making sure he would hear Duo's voice if he called for something in the night.

~o0O0o0O0o~

The next morning at exactly five AM, Heero opened his eyes. He had been shivering from being naked and cold, but the warm bed under him took the edge off of his chill. He snuggled into the warmth for a minute, then looked at his sleeping Master and decided it was time to get up.

Heero got off of the bed quietly, the went into the kitchen and looked for something he could make for Duo to eat. There wasn't much food in the apartment, but there was everything he needed to make bacon, eggs, and toast, with home fries on the side. Heero made the food and put it in the oven on low heat so it would stay warm until Duo got up. He found some orange juice and some milk, got a tray, and set everything on dishes so he could bring it to Duo. He also made a pot of coffee and reminded himself to ask Duo how he liked it.

Heero went back into the black bedroom and opened the curtains, letting some early morning light filter inward, illuminating Duo's sleeping form. Heero looked at the other man, wondering what would be the best way to wake him. Pleasure was how Master J had liked to be awoken, but then, Master J was very different from Master Duo. Master J beat him if he made a mistake or forgot something or if he spoke out of turn. Heero had tried not to do these things in front of Duo, but he had slipped up, and Duo had not hit him yet. It confused Heero, but he was determined to make this a most enjoyable day for his master, to prove to him that he was not useless in any area, and that he could do anything Duo asked of him and more.

There was the question of whether or not Duo would want Heero to touch him, however. Master J had liked that, but he never hesitated to inform Heero what a filthy, pathetic creature he was, and that he should be pleased to even be allowed to serve someone. Master Duo was so wonderful, and nice to him, Heero did not want to soil him or disgust him with his touch. Heero opted to bring the breakfast into the room for Duo and set it down on his night-table, then kneel on the floor beside the bed in case Master Duo wanted anything.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Duo groaned and squinted his eyes at the warm, simulated sunlight that spilled over him from the window. A delicious smell floated to him and his stomach rumbled unintentionally. When was the last time he'd eaten? He thought back, and remembered what had happened the day before. Naw, that had to be a dreamwhat the hell was that delicious smell?

Duo sat up, his hair sticking out of its braid and his bangs plastered to one side of his face. He yawned wide and looked around his black room. When in the hell was the last time he'd even slept in this room? Usually it was just crash on the couch at whatever ungodly hour and wake up three days later. He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, what was going on? A soft voice from the floor beside his bed woke Duo up a bit more. 

"Good morning Master Duo. Did you sleep well?"

"Huh? Heero?" Duo looked to the floor and saw the other man kneeling there, naked so that the bumps of his spine and ribs showed. Duo saw the tray of breakfast, looking steamy and delectable. His mouth began to water, but he pushed the hunger away. Why had Heero made him breakfast? Why was he on the floor? Heero's kneeling involved his whole body; he was on his knees, but his head was down and his hands were out in front of him, palms down on the black carpet. 

"Did you sleep well Master Duo?"

"Uhmyes? What's going on?"

"I made you breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast and home fries. I brought you milk and orange juice, and I made coffee. I will bring you a cup of that as well, if you tell me how you like it. Is there something else you would like to have? I could make a different breakfast if you don't like what I made already. There was not very much food in the kitchen."

"No, no, this is great. Don't make anything else. Butwhy are you on the floor? And why are you naked?"

"Is this wrong? I apologize then, Master Duo. Master J had me get up and make him breakfast, then he liked to be woken up with me in his bed, but I thought I would disgust you if I went into your bed. I'm sorry Master Duo, tell me what you want and I will do as you ask, I did not mean to offend you."

Duo looked at the man kneeling at the side of his bed. //Jesus, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this, but if I say the wrong thing then he thinks something is his faultgods, how do I fix this?// Duo rubbed his face and pushed his bangs back.

"Ok, Heero, I'm not used to this, no one's ever made me breakfast before, I don't even eat breakfast most of the time. I don't want to see you on the floor like that, its not fair to you. Why don't you come sit on the bed beside me. Have you made yourself anything to eat?"

"Yes Master." Heero got up and walked around the bed, then timidly crawled onto it and slid into the sheets beside Duo. "No Master, I have not eaten. Would you like me to?"

"You can help me with this, I don't think I could eat this much all at once for breakfast no matter who made it."

Heero looked confused. He was sitting a few inches away from Duo on the bed. Duo looked at Heero, thinking over what he'd said before. "Heero, I don't think you're disgusting in any way, ok? You can come near me, I want you to share this awesome breakfast with me. And please stop calling me Master. Is there something wrong with just using 'Duo' ?"

"Master, Duo, I did not want to be disrespectful towards you. Are you positive you want me to eat with you?"

"Heero, you aren't being disrespectful. It bothers me if you call me master, like I own you or something. Please don't do it anymore. You don't want to eat with me? Is there some rule you usually follow where you can't eat in front of people?"

"Master J told me it was disrespectful and disgusting to eat in his presence, I thought you would feel the same way. I am sorry Mast-Duo, I am unaccustomed to your lifestyle. You may want to teach me how I could better serve you. Then you would not be displeased with me so often. I am trying to do what you want, but you never give direct ordersI am sorry I am too stupid to understand what you want."

Duo glared at Heero before he could stop himself. "You are not stupid! Do you understand me Heero? You are a very capable person, J just fucked you up real bad and if I could make him pay I would, but he's dead and good riddance. You are not stupid at all, I want you to believe that. You're not disgusting either. I can't believe you would kneel on the floor by my bed because you thought I'd be disgusted with you if you touched me. You don't disgust me at all, I'm just upset because of who you used to beyou're so different, it really hurts me to see you like this. I don't know what to do with you now, you can't take care of yourself, you don't even eat unless I tell you to. I just need some time to get a strategy for helping you have a life, and I'm sorry I'm making you so upset. Gods Heero"

Duo was by this time almost in tears, and Heero was staring at him, eyes wide with disbelief. He struggled to process everything that Duo had said. He didn't know whether he should leave for a little while so Duo could calm down, or if he should stay and try to calm Duo himself. 

Heero decided to stay. He crawled shyly over the bed so that he was right beside Duo, and started to rub his shoulders in a relaxing massage. Duo moved so Heero could sit behind him, his hands working magic as the tension disappeared from Master Duo and he sighed contentedly. Heero was sure to keep the massage strictly relaxing. Master J had taught him many different kinds of touch, and each touch was reserved for a different mood. Now wasn't the time for an erotic massage.

"Is that a bit better Ma-Duo?"

"Yeah, thank you. I'm sorry I yelledI'm just stressed. Lets eat this breakfast before it gets cold." Duo took the tray onto his lap. Heero was still sitting behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. He tried not to think of the old Heero and leaned back, closing his eyes for a minute and just relaxing against the man he'd been searching obsessively for, for almost five years. He felt the strong hands rub his neck and move forward to rub his chest. Heywhen had he taken his shirt off?

Duo opened his eyes and looked at the food. He saw that there were two sets of cutlery; in case he dropped one, Heero explained. Duo handed one set to Heero and then began to eat. The food was excellent. Heero was a good cook! Duo ate most of the food, Heero being too timid to pick out more than a few bites for himself. Duo finished off the orange juice then sat up, he'd been practically laying in naked Heero's lap, and it made him a bit uncomfortable.

"That was really good, I'm going to go take a shower. I guess you could clean up the dishes if you want, but only because I know you'll feel useful if you do. I don't want you thinking I'm giving you orders. I take awhile in the shower, you've got lots of time."

Duo went to take his shower and Heero cleaned up the dishes from breakfast, then proceeded to go around the entire apartment and collect all the dirty dishes and wash those too. He didn't know where things went, but he found a place for everything. It only took him ten minutes; Duo barely owned any dishes at all. 

Heero saw the opportunity to please Duo and stepped into the steamy bathroom without making a sound. He was already naked, so he just pulled back the shower curtain enough to let himself in, and he stepped into the tub. Duo was under the shower's spray with his eyes closed, humming to himself as he worked water through his hair. Heero thought that Duo would have been done that already, but he figured that maybe Duo was doing something else before he started to wash. Heero came up behind Duo and gently pulled his hair out of what remained of the braid, soaking it with warm water. Duo turned around and started at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to make you happy, I'm washing you. Mas-Duo, please let me, I will be very gentle, I think you will enjoy it."

"Fine, but I've-no one's ever done this for me, you really don't have to"

"I want to." 

Heero was surprised at his own boldness. He ran his fingers through Duo's long hair until it was saturated, then he slowly worked shampoo through every inch of hair. He carefully turned Duo to face him and put his arms around Duo's neck to help the warm water wash the shampoo away. He felt something poking him in the thigh.

"You are aroused M-Duo, would you like me to take car of that as well?"

"I"

"Its alright Master Duo, I will be gentle, unless you would like for me to be some other way. Anything you want."

Heero worked conditioner through Duo's hair, then bent down so that he was on his knees but still upright in front of Duo. He flicked his tongue over Duo's erection, running it up the underside, then opened his mouth and took Duo in until he was buried. Duo hissed through his teeth and Heero made swallowing motions with his throat, trying his very hardest to make Master Duo happy.

It wasn't very long before he was swallowing as Duo came, and then, without missing a beat, he was on his feet, steadying Master Duo, rinsing the conditioner out of his long, soft hair. Taking a cloth and soap, Heero proceeded to wash Duo, then he turned off the water and got a fluffy towel off the towel rack to dry his Master off.

Heero wasn't sure what to do from here. Would he be required to dress Duo as well, or should he take a shower so that he would be clean for his Master?

"Master?"

"Yeah Heero?" Duo's voice was a bit shaky, he was still thinking over what had happened in the shower. Heero didn't seem to care at all, like sucking him off was just another part of service. He didn't even notice Heero had called him 'master' again, he was busy wondering what the hell was going on, and how he could get out of this mess.

"Would you like for me to wash now, or dress you?"

"What? Dress me? I think I can dress myself Heero, take a shower, ok? Take as long as you want, I hafta think for a bit."

"Yes Master Duo. Thank you." Heero stepped back into the tub and turned the water on. As soon as Duo heard it, he left the tiny room and shut the door behind him. He went to the pile of laundry on the floor in his living room and pulled out a relatively clean t-shirt and some jeans. He went into his room and got boxers, then put everything on and lay back on his bed, staring at the black ceiling.

In a few minutes, the room was filled with quiet whispers as Duo mused to himself aloud over what was going on, and what he could do about it. He hadn't reached any conclusions when a pale, shivering Heero came into the room and knelt on the floor. 

"I am finished, is there anything I could bring you or do for you Master Duo?"

Duo sat up and looked at the shivering creature. "Why are you shivering Heero? No, there isn't anything I want you to do for me, except stop calling me master. And please quit bowing down on the floor like that, come sit on the bed with me or stand or something."

"I apologize Duo. I will be warm in a few minutes, I'm just cold from the shower." Heero got up and crawled onto the bed beside Duo. He had been taught not to ever raise his voice or his eyes above his master's, so he knelt down, practically pressing his forehead onto the sheets.

Duo reached out and touched Heero's hand. It was cold. He ran his hand over Heero's back. His skin was all cold. "Heero, sit up, and were you showering in cold water?"

"Yes Duo." Heero sat up warily, looking furiously down at the sheets, trying not to wince away from the hand on him. He couldn't help but feel that it was going to lash out and hit him at any minute. Master's hands were dangerous; they could be loving, and they gave food, but they also brought the most painful lashes. Heero was still afraid that Master Duo would hit him for everything he'd been doing so wrongly.

"Why?! You'll get sick! No wonder you're so pale and tired, you don't even get hot water? Well, from now on I want you to make the water any temperature you want. Whatever is comfortable. Andyou can't walk around naked all the time, you should wear clothes. Everything I own is probably too big for you, we'll have to go shopping today. I usually do everything online, but I think I'll take you out to an actual store; it'd be good for us both to get out.

Duo got up and looked at Heero. The Japanese man was sitting on his knees still, looking at the bed sheets as if he were scared or embarrassed or shy. Duo decided not to mention what had happened in the shower just yet, Heero obviously had a lot on his mind for the time being. He went into the kitchen and saw that all the dirty dishes were done. Smiling sadly, Duo took a peach from the counter and washed it off, putting it in a bowl. He had no idea why he had fresh peaches, but he figured he must have bought them sometime, or else they wouldn't be there.

Taking a paring knife, he went back into the bedroom where Heero was still sitting in the same position. He sat down and began to peel the peach. 

"I will do that for you Duo. I can feed it to you as well, if you would like."

Duo shook his head and grinned. "Nope, this is for you. You're gonna sit here and watch me peel it, then I'm going to feed it to you. I want you to eat something, and this won't hurt your stomach."

"But Master-"

"No. And I'm Duo, not master."

""

Heero watched, horrified, as his Master did a slave's job, peeling fruit and slicing it. His eyes widened when Duo picked up a sliver of fresh peach and held it over his mouth. If he took the fruitwhat a disgrace for his Master, but if he didn't, he would be being disobedient again. Heero bit his lip then opened his mouth, looking down at the sheets as he swallowed the delicious fruit. He couldn't stop the tears that were threatening, this was too much of a disturbing situation. Sparkly tracks slid down his cheeks as another slice of fruit was urged into his mouth, and he swallowed it over the lump in his throat.

Duo fed Heero the entire peach, despite the tears that were practically gushing down his face. It didn't matter. Heero was going to be upset no matter what, but he needed to eat, and he needed to see that Duo was not some all-powerful Master, but an equal, another human being. However, when he finished feeding Heero and the tears did not stop, Duo wondered exactly what he was doing. He leaned forward and pulled the trembling man into his arms, feeling how thin Heero really was, and how badly he was shaking.

Running a hand through Heero's damp hair, Duo shushed him like he would a child, talking softly and rocking slowly.

"Heero, shhh, don't cry, I'm not mad at you, I'm not trying to hurt you, what's wrong?"

Heero let himself be held, he didn't have the strength to pull away. He was terrified, and he didn't know how to explain his fear to Master Duo. The words just wouldn't come, they were somewhere in the black hole that was his memory.

"..YouMaster Duo youI can't say it so that you'll understand me, I think. You were peeling fruitand-and feeding melike you were less than melike I deserved that treatmentI can't, I don't knowI'm sorry Master, things don't make sense when I try to say them. I mean that you wereme, and I-I'm so sorry" Heero stopped and tried not to cry on Master Duo's chest, but he couldn't help it. He was so filled with self loathing and disgust at the moment that he wanted Duo to beat him, just to prove to himself that he was worth nothing, to prove that Master Duo really was Master.

Heero was falling asleep in Duo's arms. He gently lay the smaller man on the bed and pulled the covers over him, then left the room, keeping the door open a crack in case Heero woke up. He wandered through his apartment, wondering what it was he usually did all day, and realized that he had no idea. Flipping on the TV, duo found some cartoons and settled down to watch brainless entertainment until Heero woke up.  


  



	3. Mastery & Servitude; Ch.3 - Inadequacy

  
**Mastery and Servitude;   
Part Three ~Inadequacy~  
By Lady AngelFiren**

Heero cracked his eyes open, trying to remember where he was. He had been dreamingor somethingabout big metal robots and pain and Master Duo shooting him in the arm and leg. They were both younger in his dream.it must be from 'before.' Heero thought over what he was seeing and remembering. It was patchy and flashy, but he distinctly saw Master Duo with a gun, and he could almost feel pain blossoming tangibly in his limbs.

Getting up and looking around the black room, Heero discerned that he was alone, and that he was obviously not needed at the moment, or he wouldn't have been sleeping. He looked at his upper right arm, at the place that ached a bit from a memory. There was a scar there. He looked at his right upper leg, and there was a scar there too. Master Duo must have been very angry with him to shoot him, even Master J had never done anything that drastic.

Heero sat, looking at the two scars, running his fingers over them, trying to think of what he could have done to make Master Duo so angry. It was glaringly obvious to him that he had originally been the property of Master Duo, and Master J had stolen him, maybe even erased his memories. SoMaster J was evil? And Master Duo could have a very bad temperHeero didn't want to be shot, he thought that it would hurt a lot. He would have to try much harder to please Master Duo. If he was saving up punishments until he could do something as painful as shooting Heero, that would be a very bad thing, and it would also make Heero afraid to ever be at ease. 

Taking this into consideration, Heero wondered where Master Duo was right now. Perhaps he was supposed to be doing something and Duo was once more saving up for his punishment? The thought struck fear through him, and Heero quickly got up and started to make the bed as best as he could with his hands shaking and his breathing quick. He felt really sick, all he wanted to do was curl back up in the bed and die.maybe Master Duo wouldn't be angry with him then.

"Hey Heero, don't bother making the bed man, I never do." Duo was watching him from the doorway, looking very casual and not at all angry. He was so convincing, Heero didn't know what to think. Well.if Duo was going to really hurt him, then it was most likely inevitable, so Heero thought that it wouldn't be too bad if asked Duo about the shot wounds. After all, he was supposed to let Duo know if he remembered anything from the past; this was from the past, wasn't it?

Master Duo came into the room and sat on he bed. Heero went and knelt on the floor in front of him. He was still naked, he hoped Duo wanted him that way, it wouldn't do to upset his Master. "M-Master DuoI have something to ask you about.if that's ok."

"Heero, I'm just Duo, I told you that so many times already. Its just Duo, none of this 'master' bullshit. What do you wanna talk to me about? Come sit on the bed beside me. I don't want you kneeling on the floor like that, I'm your friend, not your master. Is this about what happened before with the peaches? I'm sorry, ok? I really didn't know you'd be so upset, but you can't expect me to treat you like a servant. What's on your mind?"

Heero crawled onto the bed and sat out of Master Duo's reach, just in case he wanted to hit him for something. He could never tell with Master Duo. "I.remembered something from before. You told me you wanted to know if I remembered anything."

"You did? Awesome! What do you remember? Maybe I could explain it. Although, there was a lot I didn't know about you, but I'll try to explain if I can."

"It was flashyI saw, I feltbut I don't really know what it is I saw. You shot metwice. That's all I remember. I must have been very disobedient for you to shoot me Master Duo, I am sorry for whatever I did to make you so angry. I don't remember anything more than that. When I woke up I looked, and I have scars where you shot me, so I know it must have happened. Please don't be angry with me Master Duo, I'm sure I deserved your anger and your punishment, you have been very kind to me. I don't think you would shoot me unless I deserved it."

Duo sputtered for a second, and Heero winced, inching uncomfortably away. He wasn't so sure about how forgiving Duo was going to be in the future. Maybe he would be in trouble for remembering something that he shouldn't have.

Duo looked at the boy before him who was supposed to be Heero Yuy. Distaste filled him, he felt sick. Heero's head was really messed up. He was getting all these ideas about what had happened in his past, and they weren't true! Duo had no idea how he could stop Heero from thinking this way, it was ingrained on his mind now, and had been for the last five years.

"HeeroI did shoot you a few years ago, but its not what you think! We were soldiers, in a war. I thought you were my enemy, and I shot you to keep you from shooting me. It was self-preservation, instinct. You were a terrorist. You were deadly. You would have shot me for pissing you off, or at least you'd threaten to. Heero, you're so different now, that's why I can't accept what's happened to you. I want to help you be a person again."

Heero stared at Duo wide-eyed, looking him directly in the face out of surprise. Fear filled him, and he felt hot tears on his cheeks. He couldn't keep himself from crying, not now. This was too much of a shock. He killed people? He hurt them? Andhe would have hurt Master Duo? What kind of filthy person was he, that he had done these things? Heero decided that he didn't want to hear anything else about the hole in his memory, he was better off putting it out of his mind and serving Duo without question. It was better if he didn't think at all.

Duo watched the emotions war over Heero's face until it fell slack again and he looked down at the bed in silence. This had gone too far! 

"I'll be back in a second, I have and idea." Duo ran out of the room and came back with his laptop and the disc he'd loaded all of J's computer files onto. He made sure his files were secure, then loaded the disc onto a separate drive, so that nothing on it would interfere with Duo's normal computer. He hacked into J's system and looked around, selecting all of the folders that he thought might have something to do with Heero.

Said man was sitting silently on the bed in the same spot he'd been in before. Duo waved him over. "Heero, come watch this, I think I can fill you in about your life, and what J did to you in the last five years. This could be a good thing. Just let me figure out this system, there are a lot of files here."

Heero crawled over and sat beside Duo, making sure not to touch him, just in case Duo got angry at how disgusting he was.

Duo looked through the files. They were labeled with numbers and the occasional letter. Everything was in order. There was one folder labeled simply 01. Duo assumed that this was Heero's pilot number, and he clicked the folder. It took him to eighteen folders, all labeled 01-183, 01-184, 01-185, and so on, all the way up to 01-201. This was all too obvious. The second number was the year. Duo selected 01-183, and he was taken to another set of folders, labeled 01-01-183, 01-02-18301-12-183. Months. Duo opened the first one. It was empty. He tried the second, also empty. The third one had some information though.

It had pictures of a little three-year-old kid with Heero-ish features huddling in an alley behind some garbage cans, and it gave more detailed information; height, weight, eye colour, dietary information. How could J know all of that? Duo continued to open files. There was a file with a picture of a man and a woman holding three-year-old Heero's chubby little hand. He was grinning up at his father in the picture, blue eyes flashing with happiness. Then there was a picture of them dead, and the little kid was standing all alone in front of their graves.

That was all for pictures, but there was information to go with it. The short of it was that J had planned the deaths of Heero's parents, because they were associating closely with Oz, which was still small and relatively harmless back then. Heero was distantly related to the Kushrenadas, of all people. There was a family tree written out, but Duo didn't recognize most of the names or last names. 

Closing that file, Duo moved to the next month. There was a week's worth of photos of poor little Heero being alone and scared and hungry, each picture followed by an explanation and Heero's status. Then, someone new came into the picture. A man named Odin Lowe was hired by J to monitor Heero, and teach him to be an assassin. Heero responded well to the learning part, adapting quickly to any new situation and cleaning weapons for Lowe at the tender age of three. He learned to fire a gun and how to hide.

Duo stopped and turned to face Heero, to see how he was taking this. The boy's face was blank, his eyes sad and tired looking. Duo put a hand to Heero's shoulder, hating the way he winced away in fear. "Yes Master Duo?"

"Heero, are you ok? I never knew any of this. I'm going to keep reading, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Are you hungry? Cold?"

Heero was very cold, and scared that so much had happened to him and he could just forget it all. He wanted to know more about himself, so he stayed, trying not to shiver. Duo got up and handed him a sweater. "Put this on, you have goose-bumps." Heero gladly pulled the warm material over his body and thanked Duo quietly. They both went back to reading.

Duo flipped through the files that marked Heero's past. He stayed with Odin, never knowing about J, for almost five years. Odin had, when Heero was younger, sedated him and brought him to get monitors implanted in him. He could never escape, and he could never hide from J or Odin. However, Heero seemed to respond very well to the young man's teachings. He learned quickly on all accounts and obeyed the rules. He never played with any other children or went to school. He was not treated 'special' because he was younger. He lived, learned and worked as an eight-year-old assassin under Odin's guidance, not ever questioning his lack of freedom.

Then, in AC188, Odin was shot and killed. Heero watched him die, not sure how to react. He had no loved ones, but he did care for Odin, and he relied on him. He had been taught not to love, but he had also thought that there was no-one he loved. The possibility that Odin would suddenly not be there anymore was terrifying, and Heero had left the body of his only companion lying where it had fallen. He ran away and hid in an alley, staying alive but not really thinking. 

There was an entry from J at this point, about his thoughts at the time. It was one of the only personal opinions in the data, most of it was just facts. Duo read it over. J had worked already for five years to perfect this young boy. He went out personally and found him and brought him to L1. The next few years were about Heero learning more fully to be a complete soldier. He was already skilled, and by the time he was fourteen he was "Perfect." This included the understanding and operation of all weapons and machinery, his Gundam, computer intelligence, hacking abilities, everything. Duo read the list of everything that Heero could do over a few times just to be sure he had it right. He almost whistled in awe.

Then came the year AC195. The war. Every one of Heero's mission logs were here, and all of J's messages to his soldier. Everything Heero had done in the war was revealed through the computer. Duo looked over to see tears streaking silently down Heero's cheeks as he read the total number of people he killed, the total number of mobile suits he'd destroyed. He read about trying to kill himself repeatedly, and about failing to kill Relena. 

Except for Duo, Heero didn't recognize ant of the names or faces in his past. The pictures of mobile suits were appalling to him, they were just so _big!_ Everything seemed alien, a dream. This wasn't real. That was someone else, Duo was mistaken. He couldn't have been that boy with the gun to various people's heads in the pictures onscreen. He couldn't be the assassin with the sniper rifle, killing one diplomat or another simply because it was orders. It wasn't him! He wasn't like that! 

Heero didn't even know how to hold a gun! He couldn't drive a car, much less pilot a mobile suit. Duo said nothing and opened the next file. Heero was terrified to see what other horrible things he'd done, but this file was different. There was one log record in the first week of year AC196. A message to him from Doctor J, asking him to go to L1, then a short confirmation message. There were some shuttle flight records, and then everything changed for Heero.

No more killing, no more guilt. There was a personal file from J, written in first person about what he wanted to do with his obedient soldier now that the war was over. He had two theories. Heero would either live in peace, becoming his own person and completely unrelated to J any longer, or he would somehow be forced to stay on L1. J didn't want his prized _possession_ to have his freedom. He wanted to enjoy the fruits of nearly fourteen years of hard work and training.

There was a holographic vidclip included next in the chronological history of Heero's life. Duo got his holo-vid player and plugged it into his computer. A life-like cube of light glowed to life. The scale was 50%, so Heero was half as big as reality in the clip. So was J. There was sound with the clip and everything. Heero found it impossible not to stare at himself. Everything was different. His body language was controlled, but he could tell that the Heero in the clip was strong. He was his own person, if a little younger.

Holo-Heero walked into J's lab and J spoke to him briefly, congratulating him on saving the world, and offering him a drink. Heero declined stoically. J grinned and asked Heero how many people he had killed in the war. Heero hesitated, then answered. The number rang off the walls in Duo's black room. The real Heero shuddered at the coldness in his voice, at the way he cared about nothing.

J nodded at Heero in the holo-vidclip and asked him if felt guilt. Heero hesitated before honestly answering yes. J asked him if he would like to be free of that guilt, and Heero shook his head. He told J that he deserved it, because he had, after all, destroyed all of those lives, he had to live with the consequences. J dismissed Heero to a room. The clip ended. There was another one. Duo popped it in, mulling over the honour Heero had shown by admitting his guilt and choosing to live with it.

The next clip was from the day after the first. J told Heero that he had to do some tests. Heero nodded and waited for instructions. J sedated Heero and strapped him to a table, then he hooked him up to some kind of machine that tapped into Heero's mind and played out his memories. Turns out that Heero had a photographic memory. He clearly went through almost every moment of his life in complete clarity, from when he was very small to the moment he got up that morning. 

Duo watched the whiz of pictures and sounds float from the machine attached to Heero's head in the hologram with wide eyes. He noticed that Heero missed the incident where he had been shot by Duo.

Duo watched in horror as J turned off the machine and gave Heero an adrenaline shot to wake him up. Heero sat up on command, but his eyes were completely blank. J asked Heero his name, and Heero replied that he didn't know. A huge, disgusting grin came over J's face as he began to feed lies to the boy sitting in front of him. J told Heero that he was a servant, and that he was to serve J and do whatever was asked. He clearly created a feeble, confidence-lacking personality for Heero, and watched as the boy did what he was told. 

The clip ended and Duo let out the breath he had been holding. That machine had erased Heero's memories as he had relived them. No wonder the boy beside him was nothing like his war-buddy. The man on his bed was a product of manipulation, and nothing more. He wasn't Heero, he wasn't even real!

"I need to be alone right now." Duo said very calmly, not looking at the man who now inhabited Heero's body.

"Yes, Master Duo."

Heero got up and left, shutting the door behind him as he padded into the living room and sank into a chair, tears flowing down his face. He wasn't real. Everything he knew was a lie, and his real past, his real memories were gone, destroyed forever by the man who had controlled him his whole life. He felt hollow, incomplete, useless. If Master Duo rejected him now, for not being the person he'd originally thought that Heero was, he wasn't sure what he would do. Probably kill himself, he shouldn't be here in the first place.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Duo stared at the ceiling in his black room, trying to wrap his brain around the idea that Heero Yuy was dead, and that the excuse for a human being that now lived in his body was merely a collection of lies and the original Heero's instincts. Duo turned back to the computer, opening more files. There were no more holoclips, but there were some vids of Heero learning simple things like math and spelling, and cooking. 

Duo uncovered a file about the memory-eating machine and devoured the information, re-reading it twice. He read about how the thing worked. The effects were irreversible, there was no way that Heero's memories could be recovered. They were destroyed in Heero's head, along with a tiny fragment of actual brain, which would explain the difficulty that Heero now had learning anything at all, or remembering to do things like call Duo something other than 'master.' 

Everything the man now knew was basically ingrained in his skull. A second sweep with the machine would leave him more vulnerable, and more incapable, but it would erase the low self-confidence and need to serve. Duo considered if he had the authority to do something like that. It would be inhumane. He wanted to be away from the frightening parody of Heero Yuy, but at the same time he wouldn't throw the last traces of his old comrade out on his ass.

Duo knew he could never feel anything for what Heero was now, but he was too obsessed with him to let him go. He didn't know what to do.

  



	4. Mastery & Servitude; Ch.4 - False Happin...

  
**Mastery and Servitude;   
Part Four ~False Happiness~  
By Lady AngelFiren**

Heero watched the closed door to Master Duo's room sadly, knowing that whatever was going through the man's mind it concerned him, and the past that could never again be a reality. He felt cold and sick, very alone. It hurt so much to think about the look that had come over Duo's face when he watched the short holo-clip of the real Heero's destruction. It didn't make sense that someone could simply destroy a life like that, just because they wanted to.

Sighing, Heero went into the kitchen and thought about making dinner for Master Duo. He knew that whatever he made would go to waste; there was no way Duo wanted to eat anything tonight, but Heero set to work anyway, every part of his being telling him that it was expected of him to make dinner for his master at this time of the day. He got out a cook book, and looked through the pantry and fridge for ingredients. He decided on fettuccini Alfredo with lemon chicken. That was easy to make, and everything he needed was in the apartment.

Heero read the familiar instructions in he cookbook just to make sure he didn't make a mistake. He could almost feel the bite of Master J's belt stinging over the back of his legs for being forgetful.

He timed everything, then went into the bathroom to clean up from the morning's shower. He and Master Duo had spent the entire day uncovering information about Heero's past, and then it turned out not to matter at all, because that past was gone forever. Heero picked up a white towel off of the floor and hung it over the shower rod, then cleaned the mirror and straightened the mat on the floor.

He kept wondering if these were things that the real Heero would do, or if he was simply doing this because that's what he'd done for the past five years. It was strange, the name 'Heero' felt kind of familiar, but it did not conjure an image of some long-lost soldier, it really felt like it was _his_ name. Heero felt, inside, that he really _was_ Heero. But that didn't make any sense at all, now did it?

He bit his lip and frowned at the clean bathroom, worry coming into his eyes. Had he forgotten anything? Master Duo would want him to keep things nice and clean, otherwise he might be beaten. Butthat was untrue. Master Duo hadn't hit him yet, and Heero no longer believed that Duo was going to hurt him, it was just a reflex. The automatic fear of those more powerful than himself was natural, like breathing. 

Heero judged that everything was clean. He went into the kitchen and checked the timing on dinner. He added the fettuccini to the boiling water and turned the chicken, then went into the living room, seeing if he could straighten anything up. He fluffed the pillows on the couch and turned off the television. There wasn't really much else to do, because Duo wasn't making any messes for him to clean up. Heero checked his timers again and stirred the pasta, but he had a few minutes with nothing to do, and his Master was locked in his room, wanting to be alone. Heero sat down at the kitchen table, running his fingers over the smooth white surface.

He liked Master Duo, he really did. It would hurt if Duo sent him away because he was no longer the person he used to be. Heero didn't know what he could do to make things right. He didn't want Master Duo worrying and being upset, but Heero didn't see any way for his actions to better the situation. That was the bottom line; there wasn't anything he could do to make Duo feel better about this.

Heero got up and went into the bathroom, flicking on the light. He looked at his reflection in the large mirror. The black sweatshirt Duo had lent him was much too big, it hung off his shoulders in a sad drooping mass of thick fuzzy material. Heero leaned closer to the mirror and put a hand to his face. 

High cheekbones, very messy hair that looked clean despite its disarray, clear, lightly bronzed skin with a few bruises that hadn't quite healed yet. Heero traced his fingers over his skin and the gentle lines of his own face. Thin lips that pouted easily, even when he didn't want them to, and very blue eyes. Looking at his own eyes, Heero saw fear and awareness, sharpening the already pointed blue hue. Everything about his face felt like it belonged to him. He really was his own person, he felt as if he must be the same person that Master Duo used to know, except that he'd changed a lot. The sense of being himself, and of always having been that person was very clear in his mind. Heero hoped that he could be enough like his former self for Duo to keep him, he felt like being with Duo was a good thing, he felt like he belonged.

Heero heard the buzz that meant it was time to make Alfredo and take the chicken out of the oven. He did just that, setting a place a t the table for Duo and putting the food out so that he could serve his Master when he came to eat.

Heero swallowed the lump of fear in his throat and went to Duo's black doorway, knocking lightly and announcing dinner in a soft voice.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Duo heard the knock on his door and shuddered, wiping at the tears that insisted on clinging to his eyelashes, even though he'd stopped crying awhile ago. He rolled over and stared at the projected hologram of Heero that was frozen in place in the middle of his room. It hadn't moved an inch in the hour since he'd hit the pause button. He could see the annoyance on Heero's face, clearly etched by the glare he was still giving Dr. J. 

Duo was replaying the scene where Heero had gone to L1 on what he thought would be his last mission. This was the most recent thing he could salvage that was the real Heero he craved so badly. After this little wink in time, that man would be erased from the face of the earth and replaced with the_thing_ that was asking him to come to dinner. Duo shuddered at the thought of the creature that was merely the product of lies and control. It didn't deserve to have Heero's beautiful body, it didn't deserve to live at all. 

Duo knew he was angry enough to do something drastic. He told the servant that he wasn't hungry tonight, wishing that the other man didn't sound so much like his dead friend. Duo listened to the sad little "Yes, Master Duo," accompanied by retreating footsteps. He turned back to the projection that floated in ethereal light in his dark room. That was as close he'd get to Heero ever again. Duo wondered briefly that if he killed himself and somehow encountered Heero in the afterlifewhat would he be like? Would he remember his life? Would he remember Duo?

Clenching the red sheets in his fists, Duo studied annoyed Heero's features, committing them to memory. He got up and accessed the other holo-clip, the one that was basically Heero's death. He watched the memories that his obsession relived under the influence of whatever drug J had pumped him full of, then watched the blankness that came when there were no more memories for him to have. 

It must be nice to be able to completely destroy a life without physically hurting a person, Duo thought. A smile crept over his face. It would be easy to do that again to the thing in the kitchen, easy to destroy it for being what it was. Maybe he could even find a way to convince the servant-boy that he really was Heero Yuy, former Gundam pilot and saviour of the world. Maybe he could go to Dr. G and get his help in manipulating the drug so that memories could be fed to a person instead of extracted from them. Then he could play the holo-clip and somehow give Heero his life back.

And if that didn't work, Duo knew that the servant would put up no resistance if he was told that he would be erased. Duo could make that feeble creature feel completely useless and insignificant, it would be simple to do. It deserved such treatment, didn't it?

A concerned knock on the door brought Duo out of his purely evil thoughts. 

"What the hell do you want?" he growled in annoyance.

"Master Duo, I just wanted to ask you what to do with dinner, it hasn't been touched."

"I really don't care, just leave me alone!"

"Yes Master, I'm sorry."

Footsteps padded away and Duo went back to thinking, but he wondered if he was really willing to further destroy the abomination outside his door. It was a question of morals, something that he still valued. Buthe was so viciously hurt by seeing what had happened to the man he craved, that he couldn't stand to see his husk at all. It stung him, hurt him. He could feel every fiber of his being telling him to push the creature away before he started to like it and it could in turn hurt him more.

Duo knew that "Heero" wasn't trying to hurt him, in fact he could plainly see that he was trying to do what he thought was right, but it didn't matter. The damage was done now, and Duo's naturally ingrained "Shinigami Complex" wasn't about to let this thing hurt him without retaliation. He wanted to lash out and really tear at something vulnerable in the other man, for getting him to go soft, and then turning out to be something that was almost poisonous in its irony.

Duo accessed the files about the memory-eater again. He read through them more carefully, then went back a little to the files that he'd skipped over before. He was learning about the machine now, not about Heero. Duo read over how exactly it worked, looked at blue-prints and cross-sections. Then he discovered a component that made him grin insanely with hope and glee. 

He subconsciously stopped himself from reading on, taking a second to crush his hopes before they got out of hand like they had when he'd first discovered Heero. It really wouldn't do to get hurt again, not at all. Duo took a breath, then calmly read over his findings.

He smiled for real this time, shutting down his computer and making a call to G. After loosely explaining his situation, plans were made, and Duo took a moment to cackle to the dark room around him. He literally bounced out of bed and flung the door open with the force of a hurricane, bounding through the apartment to find "Heero."

~o0O0o0O0o~

Heero cleaned up dinner, putting the food in the fridge and feeling absolutely miserable. He had hoped that Master Duo would come eat, it would have been nice. But after hearing the tone of disgust in the other man's voice, Heero knew that it wasn't the food, it was him. Master Duo's voice was filled with revulsion and anger, and Heero could simply feel that it was for him.

Sighing, he wondered if he should leave. Butwhere would he go? He was completely dependent on Duo, for food and heat and safety, and anything else that he needed. He was not capable of caring for himself, he knew that J had avoided teaching him those skills so that he could never escape. Heero had never harboured any intentions of escaping; he didn't even know that there could be another kind of life than complete service and devotion, but at the same time J had made it impossible. 

In doing so, he also destroyed any potentiality of Heero ever caring for himself. 

With no options but to stay where he was, Heero chose to be as far from his angry Master as possible, in order to minimize the chances of being thrown out. He was terrified of that prospect, totally and completely.

Heero wandered through the apartment. There was only the kitchen/dining room, living room, Master Duo's room, and the bathroom. He curled up on the floor in the living room, tucking himself into the corner furthest from any household activity and staying there.

Unfortunately, the wall he was leaning into had the Master bedroom on the other side of it, and Heero heard Duo playing the holo-clips, then he heard him cackling madly and talking to himself. Heero had noticed Duo talking to himself, he had guessed that it was just something that the braided man did when he was thinking. Heero tuned out the sounds from the other room, deciding that it was best not to think about Master Duo's sanity or his hospitality at the moment. Unfortunately, Master Duo occupied Heero's mind almost constantly, as serving the man was his sole priority.

He started to think of what it would be like if he really were thrown out, and tears leaked down his face as he shivered at the prospect of being all alone without anyone to feed him or take care of him. Heero squeezed his eyes closed and rocked against the wall, trying to make the bad things go away, but they were only replaced with more bad things. He was a crappy servant to begin with, and now he'd found out that he wasn't even real, so to speak. It hurt, it really did, especially because Heero felt so strongly that he actually was Heero Yuy.

Heero was startled when he heard the door to Master Duo's room swing open. He must be really mad to be so forceful, Heero hadn't seen Duo truly irate as of yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Duo found Heero after walking into the living room and looking around. The man was curled up on the floor, still wearing only a ridiculously huge sweatshirt. Tears marred the beautiful face, and Duo took a moment to simply look at the figure, before he went over to him and sat down cross-legged in front of him. Heero's big blue eyes trained on the carpet between the pair, instead of on Duo. They were unfocussed and tired-looking.

All Duo could think of was how long it seemed he had to wait before he could be rid of this thing. He decided that he would treat it like a person for its last few hours, but then he would never have to think of it again. He helped "Heero" up and gave him some clothes to wear. He asked Heero to re-heat something from dinner for them both to eat, and went to pack his small bag. They would be leaving tomorrow morning, bright and early.

Heero's heart leapt with glee as he felt useful again. He quickly heated up a plate of pasta and chicken for Duo, then asked his Master if he was supposed to eat as well. Duo nodded with a happy smile and Heero felt butterflies in his stomach dancing at Duo's seeming approval of him once more. He helped himself to food, also re-heating it, then sat down at the very same table as his Master and ate with him. He was shy to eat in front of Master Duo, but the man insisted, and Heero would deny him nothing.

They shared dinner, Heero proud of himself for being able to eat everything on his plate. He cleared the dishes and was once again pleased when Duo allowed him to play his role and wash the dishes. Before, Master Duo would have told him something about how he was a person, and then insisted on doing work himself, like when he had fed Heero peaches. Heero knew it was much better this way. He finished up the dishes while Duo watched a vid, then went into the Master bedroom and made the bed, lighting candles around the room and taking off his clothing. Heero curled up on top of the coverlet and fell into a hazy sense of bliss. Surely Master Duo would take him tonight, and prove that he wanted Heero to serve him.

Duo watched his vid, glad to be away from "Heero" for a few hours. When it was over he turned off the vidplayer and went to brush his teeth. He peeled off everything but his boxers and walked sleepily into his room to find the very creature he despised laying on his bed naked. It's eyes were lust-clouded and it was clear what the creature wanted. Duo sighed as his own body responded to the man laying on the bed, and he walked closer, sitting down. 

"Heero" looked him straight in the eyes and smiled, obviously oblivious to Duo's abhorrence. In fact, Heero seemed blissful, excited, and really, honestly happy. Duo cringed inwardly and gave the man a smile before he surveyed his naked form, sweeping slowly over the long legs and finely chiseled torso. So much like the real Heero, but also so different. Duo leaned closer to the creature that was watching his movements hungrily, and ran his fingers over the smooth face. Perfect skin. He dragged the hand across Heero's chest and down his belly, eliciting a low whimper from the imposter before him. 

This hurt, to see Heero like this but to know that it wasn't really him. Duo told himself that he had to do this, if for no other reason then to be strong. He wouldn't ever have to face this thing again after tonight anyhow, so it really didn't matter.

Duo pulled off his shorts and climbed atop Heero, running a hand through his fine dark hair and studying the perfectly angled and proportioned face beneath him. Duo would have kissed a lover at this point, but he would not kiss "Heero." Duo ground himself into the man's erection and held the thin arms above Heero's head. He was going to be quick about this. 

Heero watched Master Duo's eyes as he climbed onto him and pinned his arms over his head. Heero felt some fear; he had no idea what sort of lover Master Duo would be, but he told himself that it didn't matter. He was ecstatic that the man on top of him had come to terms with what was going on, and he groaned aloud at not only the feel of Master Duo's erection touching his own, but at the feeling that he felt inside of him that told him that he belonged to someone. This was the closest to love that Heero could fathom, and he was enjoying it intensely.

A finger slicked with KY jelly prodded at Heero's ass, and he relaxed himself so that it could enter him. He was used to pain, and didn't make a sound or even grimace when the slick finger pushed quickly inward, followed hastily by another. Duo wasn't being very gentle, this hurt quite a lot and it took some serious strength of will not to let the tears that Heero felt brimming in his eyes flow down his face. There were no more gentle hands trailing over Heero's body, or even a kiss to ease the pain, it was just those two fingers, stretching him before he was really ready. The fingers never went far enough up to touch anything pleasurable, so Heero simply clenched his teeth and thought about the fact that this was his Master whom he loved and eventually he would get used to this.

The fingers withdrew and Heero let out a sigh, two fat droplets spilling out of his closed eyes and running down the sides of his face into his ears. A moment later a slick erection was pressing against him and Heero felt fear. He forced himself to relax, knowing that fear would only make him tight, and in turn make this very painful. Master Duo was slow in entering him, much to Heero's surprise; as if he could see the fear in his slave and he didn't want to hurt him. Heero felt a little better as Duo entered him a very tiny bit at a time until he was all the way in and his balls were pressing on Heero's ass. 

Heero sighed and whimpered as the pain began to retreat. His body adjusted to the thing inside of him, and he began to feel like maybe he wanted Master Duo to move. There still were no kisses or touches to tell Heero that it was alright, but at least he wasn't in any sort of agony. Then Duo began to move inside of him, and Heero lost all sense of conscious thought.

Duo looked at the face beneath him as he banged repeatedly into Heero's ass, withdrawing almost all the way, only to drive himself in again. Heero was deep, he seemed to be enjoying this. That only made Duo angrier, and he went faster, trying to wipe the pleasure off of Heero's face. Heero's voice filled the room as Duo pounded into him. Heero's fists clenched the sheets and he threw his head back as he came all over Duo's chest and his own. 

Duo came a second later, the rage rushing out of him. He felt spent. He collapsed onto Heero and fell asleep still inside of the other man.

~o0O0o0O0o~

An hour or two later, poor Heero was laying in the black room staring at the ceiling with Duo lying on top of him. He hadn't exactly had very many sexual encounters, but this had really bothered him. He felt used, as if Master Duo really didn't care. Biting his lip, Heero reminded himself the he should be happy that his Master would even want to fuck a dirty slave like himself. A few stray tears escaped his eyes and he bit his lip, not sure how his Master would take to being awoken. The kindness that had been there before the discovery of Heero's past seemed to be gone from Duo. Now Heero was actually scared of him. 

The fear was familiar. It reminded him of the only other home he could remember; the lab on L1. Heero had lived nervously, in constant fear that he would provoke Master J to beat him. This was roughly the same thing. A moan from the man atop him brought Heero to attention.

"Master?" Heero whispered.

Duo groaned and rolled off of him, pulling out of his rear and drawing the blanket over himself as he fell back asleep. Heero breathed deeply to quell threatening tears and he crawled out of the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He could barely walk due to the pain in his ass, so he ran a warm bath and practically fell in, rinsing himself off.

Heero drained the water and wrapped himself in a towel. He rubbed his whole body dry, and hung up the towel, then he crept back into the master bedroom and curled up on his side at the foot of the bed, shivering and crying silently as he fell asleep.

~o0O0o0O0o~

The next morning, Duo woke up with a grin. He slammed a fist down on his alarm clock, laughing as it exploded into many tiny little pieces, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked into the kitchen to the smell of sizzling bacon. Heero was standing at the stove, flipping a pancake in one pan, and tending to the bacon in another. There was coffee and orange juice on the table, ready for Duo to drink. He sat down and watched as "Heero" brought him breakfast. Only a few more hours, and no more "Heero." Duo couldn't keep back his grin.

Heero winced as he walked and set food down in front of Master Duo, then got to his knees on the floor. It was more comfortable for him this way, he hoped Duo didn't mind his position. The bruises on his hips where Duo had held him the night before were plainly visible, scattered across his skin in the gentle morning sunlight. Heero politely inquired how Duo had slept and how he was feeling this morning, disregarding the confusing set of warring emotions in his heart.

He was mostly happy, despite being upset and in pain. He was ecstatic that Duo wanted to keep him., he just wasn't sure who Duo was anymore. No matter, It would work out fine, as long as Duo kept him, Heero mused that he would be ok. He smiled sadly at the prospect of aching like this for the rest of his life, at least it meant he was wanted for something.

Duo ate his breakfast, then got the bag he'd packed the night before and asked Heero to get the clothes on that Duo had given him. Heero thanked his Master profusely for the clothing and put it on. He was led out of the door by his Master, and here Heero turned, of course, not looking the man in the eyes, and asked what they were doing. Duo smiled at Heero strangely.

"I have a surprise for you Heero. Just be patient."

"Really? Thank you Master Duo!!" Heero felt all warm and fuzzy inside, now that he seemed to have Duo's approval. He tried his very best to walk normally and forced himself not to heed the pain, because it really didn't matter. Master Duo approved of him, and he had a surprise!! Heero briefly wondered if he was worth getting a gift or surprise, and decided that Master Duo would have to make that choice. 

Heero followed Duo onto a city bus, careful not to use the term 'master' out loud when they were in public. Duo led him off the bus, up a hill to where an old-looking building sat. Duo opened the front door, and Heero was instantly reminded of Master J's lab, this was just like it. They went underground, well, down, anyway, and Heero gasped as they emerged into a large cavern that housed all manner of strange looking things. A short man with steel gray hair that stuck out around his head introduced himself as Professor G.

The short man laughed when Heero sank to his knees in submission, but Heero waited until Duo told him to get up before he actually did it, and even then, he stood behind Duo. Heero was scared of the strange man, he hoped that Duo would protect him if the man did anything weird.

"Wait here, we'll be back in a bit." Duo told Heero, nodding to a chair. Duo watched as Heero sat, noticing that his ass was still tender, then he followed G off into another room in the lab. Dr. J's memory eating machine was there, sitting relatively harmlessly on a lab bench. G went over to it and picked up a disc that sat beside it.

"This is what you're looking for Duo, this is the copy of the original Heero's memories and personality. I can transfer this data to the boy's mind with a simple machine that I've used hundreds of times to implant various pieces of information in your head. You didn't even know I was doing it. Heh heh, it worked well. It was child's play to extract this disc from that machine, fortunately it was only used once, and Heero is all on this one little disc. I'm not sure how he will interact with the imposter in his mind, it really depends. There is no way to test this procedure beforehand, but I assure you, Heero will be back. You're sure you want to do this Duo?"

G looked at Duo with a grin, and Duo answered with a nod of the head. Finally, after all this time he'd have Heero back, and that _thing_ would be gone. Duo listened to what G explained about the procedure and went to get Heero, bringing him into a small metal room and strapping him to a chair. G walked in and hooked Heero up to the small, hand-held machine that would give him his life back. He handed a pair of little white pills to Heero, who looked at them in question. Duo told him to swallow them, so he did. They were a sedative that would kick in in about half an hour and knock Heero out for a bit until he could get his head sorted out. Duo avoided telling this to the imposter, he wanted to knock him on his ass in a few minutes, so he made sure that "Heero" was completely in the dark about what was going on.

Duo watched as G inserted the disk into The little machine and waited. Heero's eyes were getting droopy looking, and his head was lolling from side to side. G snorted and hit the button, then set down the little machine to monitor Heero's status on the electroencephalograph. He seemed to be doing fine, G told Duo, who was watching the man who now appeared to be fast asleep.

~o0O0o0O0o~ 

Heero stirred.

His head felt funny, and he felt weak. He made sure not to make a move in case he had been captured by enemies, and he carefully monitored what he could get from the room around him. There was no sound except for his own breathing, perhaps J had knocked him out with something? 

Heero slowly opened his eyes, noting that he was unarmed and not liking that fact at all. He was in an unfamiliar room, but it looked suspiciously like every other lab room J had ever put him in on L1. Heero knew he wasn't on L1, the air in here did not have the same pure quality. He must be on a poorer colony, maybe something in the L2 cluster. Looking down at himself, Heero noted the strange clothes that were all black and looked to be three sizes too big. How long had he been out? He tried to thinkthe war was over, wasn't it? 

That must have been something to trick himhe should have known it would be too good to be true. 

Pushing his displeasure side, Heero swung his legs over the edge of the cot he was on and his eyes widened noticeably at the pain that went through him. He'dbeen raped? And he wasn't even conscious during it? Heero bit his lip out of anger, forcing himself to calm down and not voice the growl he felt coming on. How could someone violate him if he wasn't even awake? What was the point of that?

He noted that he really wasn't all that sorehe wasn't in any kind of real pain, it was mostly just a dull ache. He told himself to ignore it, and the pain sank to the back of his mind. Heero noted that he had lost some weight, he must have been out for a really long time. He was hungry, but his head was bugging him. It felt funny, sort of loud and fuzzy.

~Heero?~

Heero froze and looked around himself. There was no-one in here, and there was nowhere for sound to come from. What the hell? Who knew his name in this place? Had they given him truth serum or something?

"Who's there?" Heero went against his will and asked the air around him for an answer. He sat down, feeling dizzy from the pounding in his head. It was like something was in his brain, crawling through it, picking him apart. He shivered, then berated himself for the action. He was confused.

~You can hear me? Are you Heero?~

The voice sounded like it was in his head. He looked around again and still saw nothing that could possibly prove him wrong. How could he figure this out?

//Who are you?// Heero thought, feeling illogical for talking to the voice in his head. He was shocked when it answered him.

~I'm you~

//What?//

~o0O0o0O0o~

Heero was terrified when he found that he could feel nothing as he came to. He tried to open his eyes and discovered that he couldn't. There was someone in his head! Heero wondered where Master Duo was and was basically very confused until he started to dimly feel things, as if they were being filtered through someone else before they got to him. He still couldn't see, but thoughts were ringing through his mind loud and clear. It sounded likehimself.

~Heero?~ He tried wondering if this could really be the person he was before. Master Duo would be happy if that was so.

"Who's there?"

~You can hear me? Are you Heero?~

// Who are you?// 

~I'm you~ Heero was shocked and scared, he was talking to the real Heero Yuy! This was going to get confusinghe couldn't really do anything, he couldn't move. ButHe was able to feel what the real Heero felt, and he could sort of see through his other's eyes, and hear what he heard. They were alone in a steel cell, but Yuy wasn't scared, he wasangry and alert. 

// What? //

~Where is Master Duo? He may be angry if we don't find him. I can't movewe're going to have to co-operate.~

// What are you talking about? And Why are you in my head? // Yuy sounded annoyed, but Heero could feel a tinge of fear in him, he didn't understand what was going on, and therefore he was not in control. In fact, Heero realized that he could read everything that Yuy was thinking and feeling, it was scary. This is who he had been? Someone who was so in control of themselves that they were angry when they were imprisoned? Heero had a lot to learn if he was ever going to make Master Duo happy.

// Who the fuck is Master Duo? If this is one of that bastard's jokes I swear I'll wring his neck myself. Who are you!? Answer me Dammit! //

Heero reeled back from the hostility and rage in the original Heero's mindvoice. He tried to be calm, but the anger made him jumpy.

~I'm you You'll see, when Master Duo comes to get us. He is with a man who called himself Professor GI think they were trying to replace me with you and it did not work how they wanted, I'm sorry if I've upset youHeero.~

// Soyou're me, and you think Duo is your master? Are you stupid? You let that baka control you? Weak Do you know how long I've been in here? //

Yuy sounded furious, Heero was scared to tell him anything, but he thought that at least if he was honest maybe he could stun him into silence.

~You have beenout of commission for five yearsI don't know how they brought you back, but I know that you mind, all of your memories were destroyed. That's why I don't understand how you can be here, but you are. Master Duo must have wanted to get rid of me and bring you backI am starting to believe that is the only reason he kept me at allto get to you. I'm sorry for existing, I'm a fluke, I am what Master J created out of your instincts and a pack of lies when you were destroyed. I am stupid and weak, I only know how to serve, and now that has been taken away from me as wellyou should find a way to kill me. I'm useless.~

Heero felt hesitation in Yuy, like he was trying to process all of this. Suspicion ran though him. // What year is it then? Is the war over?//

~Its AC201 and I have never known war.~

// Then, I'm useless as well. Without the war I have no reason to be alive. Duo should have shot me, not brought me here anddone this. Why wasn't he happy with you? You're meright?//

~I have no memory of anything that happened before five years ago. I am somehow experiencing your thoughts and feelings right now, but I fear that Master Duo will simply want me gone, I am irrelevant. Its you he wants.~

// I'm not his for the wanting. Why am I sorewhat happened to this body?//

~Master Duo was angry last night, he scared me, but he was gentlehe did not mean to hurt me, I think.~

// You mean he fucked you?//

~Of course. I was pleased that Master Duo accepted me enough to do that, before he found out I was made up of lies and instincts, he kept trying to treat me like another Master, as if I deserved to live and be a normal person. He wouldn't even tell me to eat, he expected that I could do it myself. I was confused and scared. Then we looked through Master J's files, and I read about your past, you life. I knew Master Duo wouldn't want menot if I wasn't you. But then, he did. He wanted to keep me enough to prove it. I don't understand why I'm here though, or why you're here. There is something I'm missing, I'm not very smart sometimes. Maybe you know why we are both conscious?~

~o0O0o0O0o~

Heero was absolutely furious. This voice in his head had let Duo fuck him? Heero played out the scene from the night before. It was a memory, but it hurt him as if it were happening now. It was, in a way, because it was the first time Heero had ever experienced it. He was reading the memories and feeling and all kinds of other things off of the voice in his head, like it was a whole other person, but it was him too. The urge to protect this fragile thing in his mind was strong, especially with the absence of war in his life. 

A metal door to the cell opened, and in walked Duo Maxwell, with plain hope in his eyes. He was now taller and more muscular than Heero, but he looked relatively the same. Heero looked at him with no expression.

"Heero?" Duo's voice was deeper too.

"Duo." Heero said quietly, indicating nothing.

"Shit, HEERO! I thought you were gone! Aw shit, look at this, you're makin me cry here" Duo went over to Heero and gave him a big bear hug. The presence in his mind was scared, he thought Duo was gong to hit him, and was surprised at the affection.

"Baka. Get off of me. Lets leave."

Duo nodded and thanked G. He was so happy! Heero was back and that little servant boy was GONE!! He nearly danced out of the lab with a grumpy Yuy in tow.   


  



	5. Mastery & Servitude; Ch.5 - Hunger

  
**Mastery and Servitude;   
Part Five ~Hunger~  
By Lady AngelFiren**

Heero followed Duo out of the lab. As soon as they were away from the old building, Duo turned around and grinned at Heero with a cheerful gleam in his eyes.

"I can't believe you're here! I thought you were goneok maybe I should explain this to you, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on-"

Heero interrupted Duo with a swift right hook to the jaw. He turned and walked away from the sputtering boy. The voice in his headthe other him, went ballistic.

~Heero! What did you do!? That was Master Duo! He was so nice to me, how could you hit him like that? Nowwhat if he thinks I'm still herehe'll be sooooo angryoh Heero how could you do that?~

Heero physically felt his Other's fear and pain. His stomach twisted uncomfortably and he had the urge to get down on the earth by Duo and try to apologize, but he steadfastly ignored it. Duo had deserved that for being a bastard to the defenseless personality living in Heero's mind. In fact, Duo deserved a lot more than what he'd done, but the awful wrenching in his gut told Heero that he really couldn't bear to hit Duo again, the other Heero would have some kind of nervous break down or something.

// Are you going to be alright? What can I call you? Calling us both the same thing is confusing.//

~Master Duo called me Heero, before that Master J never called me anything. He just used 'boy'or 'slave.' I guess you're the real Heero, you should keep your own name. I don't even deserve a nameI'm sorry I'm in your head, I would leave if I knew how, I really would! Butuntil then, I will just try to be quiet and stay out of you way.~

// Heero was never my name to begin with. I never had one either. Heero is just my codename. I used to live with a man named Odin, he called me Kenjii.//

~I think of you as Heero. The real Heero. I feel like I stole your name from youmaybe we should go back to Master Duo's apartment so that we can make dinner for him? I'm sure he's had a very long day, we should bathe him later as well.~

// I am not cooking for Maxwell! //

~I could do it. Iif I don't.Duo never hit me, but I'm scared of what will happen if I'm bad, please let me cook him dinner Heero~

// Hn, I need a computer, where are my things? Where's my laptop and my guns?//

~I don't know.~

// We will have to find them or replace them. I suppose my laptop is outdated nowits difficult to imagine that I've been gone for five years, I'll have to get used to this.//

~Can we please go see Master Duo now? He's still where you left him I thinkplease Heero, we can't just leave him there~

// Hn. Fine.//

Heero sighed mentally and turned around, walking back to where Duo stood, motionless. He was just glaring at Heero and holding a hand to the bruise that had already crawled over his jaw.

"Baka. Where do you live?"

"You asshole! You punched me!"

"Yes."

"Why!?"

"I believe we can discuss this later Maxwell. You brought me here, now would you like me to stay with you until I can re-establish myself, or should I just leave now?"

"Heero, don't leave, c'mon, you've been gone for five years, I gotta tell you all about it! I'm sure you're confused, just come back to my apartment with me."

"Fine. Hurry up."

~o0O0o0O0o~

Duo held his cheek and led the way back to his apartment. He was eager to get there and tell Heero the story of how he had been rescued. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to leave out a few details, but the story would be roughly the same. Duo really wanted Heero to stay with him; he knew that he wasn't entirely sane, but neither was Heero. Hopefully they could work something out.

They took the train back to the apartment and Duo led Heero up to his home, keying himself in and holding the door for his fellow ex-pilot. Heero had been looking around, faint surprise etched on his features. Duo finally asked him what was so interesting and great about L2. 

"Peace. There are no mobile suits anywhere. No guards. No war."

"Heero, that was five years ago, we've had peace all this time."

"Peaceno hatred or fighting at all?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Ah."

"That's all you have to say about any of this?"

"For now."

Duo frowned and shut the door behind Heero. He slipped off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen to get himself a soda.

"Ya want something to drink or eat? There isn't much in here, but there's some stuff. Hey, I have Frosted Flakes!" Duo grabbed the three year old box of stale cereal and showed it to Heero with a proud grin. Duo heard Heero mutter 'baka' under his breath and he walked over to the couch and sat down in Duo's spot.

"Hey! Get your ass outta my groove! You can sit anywhere but there pal, that is Duo's ass groove!"

"Hn."

"You know, you haven't changed a bit. You seem to be taking this pretty well for someone who lost five years outta their life, what's the catch?"

Duo watched as Heero deliberately settled into the couch, destroying his precious ass-groove, then turned to him with a very icy, very deadly glare.

"Maxwell, shut up. I should kill you right here, you know. But since we have peace now, I wont. But don't expect me to stay here with you, unless you can explain something to me."

Duo sputtered a bit. Why would Heero want to kill him? He had just _saved his fucking life_ and now he was mad? Well, that didn't make any sense at all. Duo handed Heero a Coke and sat down in a worn armchair opposite him, studying the unchanging expression intently.

"Well, what do you want Soldier Boy?" Duo grinned, waiting for Heero to ask him something related to the peace he wasn't used to or something about his laptop. He was trying very hard to ignore the coldness veritably gushing off of his newly revived friend, but it was making him rather uncomfortable.

"I am sore. You know what I mean. What exactly did you do to me while I wasout of commission? Don't lie to me Duo.tell me what happened."

"Oh" Duo bit his lip and slid down in his chair, looking kind of ashamed. It was very obvious, he knew, that his body language was telling Heero that he had indeed had sex with him the night before. Duo hadn't thought about this, he was more on the lines of 'Heero is back and I'm never letting him leave ever even if he wants to so there,' but this could put a major damper in his plans.

"Yes, _that_ what justifies your actions Maxwell? I really hope you have a good reason for this." Heero gave Duo a reprimanding glare that made him feel watery inside. Heero was cute when he was pissed, but this was worse, Heero was downright mad, and Duo didn't exactly feel safe right now, he had this insatiable urge to hide under the coffee table.

"Well," Duo started off by squeaking, his voice going really high pitch and cracking.. "Uhm.After the war, you disappeared. No-one could find you, everyone thought you were either dead or hiding somewhere. Then I got this message from professor G, and it was a mission to steal some stuff from J. So I went, and lo and behold, I find you there too, chained up to a wall, naked. So I brought you home with me. 

"You didn't remember anything at all about who you wereyou were acting like a slave, and calling me 'Master' and stuff. It was really weird. So I started looking through J's stuff, and I found out all the recorded details of you life, since you were about three years old. He has everything, he's got all these stats and systems that he used to mold you so you'd be exactly what he wanted, he was really good at what he did, but he completely changed you Heero. It was freaky to read all at once, he has videos and photos and all kinds of stuff, a lot of it that you have probably never known about. 

"Anyway, At the end of the war he drugged you and destroyed all of your memories with this machine. And, what was left was a blank mind and some natural impulses, so he molded that into a new personality. It was scary. He turned you into a slave, and that is who I found chained to the wall. The slave. I thought it was you, so I started calling it Heero, and it thought I was its Master. But then I found all that information, and I couldn't imagine that that thing had taken over your body, even if there was no hope of you ever getting it back. It was just a revolting thought. So I wanted to find a way to get rid of it. I eventually found out that there was a way to get you back, and if it didn't work then I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I was willing to try. I let the slave have what he wanted for his last night, and that was to make me dinner and let me fuck him. So Heero, its not like I violated you or something, Jesus, I'm not like that. The slave wanted it."

Duo finished his summary of what had happened recently and he looked up at Heero, expecting him to somehow apologize for being a bastard before he knew what was going on. What he didn't expect was the cold stone wall that Heero's face had become.

"Uhh, Heero? You wanna read through your past or sumthin? I didn't change it at all, I just read through it. It was necessary."

"Maxwell, It would be in your best interest to leave for a little while. I am not holding myself responsible for my actions towards you in the next few minutes."

Heero sounded so controlled; Duo wasn't planning on leaving, but he didn't get what was making Soldier Boy so upset. His voice was dead calm, but it was seriously scary. Heero probably couldn't hurt him anymore, could he? After all, Duo was now much taller and broader than Heero, and he still knew how to fight. But that didn't really mean a thing, the Perfect Soldier didn't have five years softening him up like Duo did. Heero was the more deadly of them, Duo knew, and if for some reason this came down to a fight, Heero would win.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Heero was trying his very damnedest to control the rage that blistered beneath the calm wall of his face and eyes. It had become the toughest challenge in the world not to kill Duo right then and there. Heero had honestly thought that Duo, of all people, was above something as petty as hating a person for being lesser.

True, Heero's Other, the poor misled creature that was currently terrified and trying to hide from the anger that folded through him, was feeble of mind, but his intentions were good, and it was all he knew. Heero felt like the thing in his head really was a part of him, it was an example of who he would have been had his training and upbringing been different. Heero saw no reason to dislike his other for being weak, he saw someone that needed protection.

And the voice in his head already exhibited qualities that Heero himself did not feel he possessed; the other Heero was constantly trying to serve and do something for someone else; he was so selfless. Unfortunately Heero did not feel that he could ever bring himself to bow down on his knees in front of the man who stood before him. It was simply not going to happen. During the war, Duo had really convinced Heero that he was a nice person, that he was worth being with, but he had just proven himself wrong. His poor treatment of someone so weak was pathetic.

Heero didn't want to think about the look of plain hope and glee on Duo's face when he had first seen him, in the cell at G's lab. That look told him that there was something else in Duo, a feeling or something that was strong enough to make him reckless and uncaring in his pursuit. But that didn't make it right for him to fuck someone who was not in control of their own desire. Heero's Other clearly loved and desired anyone who was nice to him; anyone who took care of him and fed him was deemed as desirable in his mind. That wasn't right, Heero would not stand for it. He wanted to teach the other him, and maybe learn a few things for himself.

Right now the only thing he wanted to do was placate the boy in his head by promising not to hurt Duo. It was difficult, Heero felt that another punch was in order, but he couldn't bring himself to actually get up and hit Duo with the pitiful voice pleading with him to be merciful. Heero finally decided not to do anything. He looked at Duo squarely, and Duo was looking back at him with a baka grin that said he was scared.

"DuoI think you should know, that Heero is still alive, he is still here. And even though you don't give a damn about him, it is solely to calm him that you remain unharmed. I don't know what fantasy your mind has entertained for the past five years, but I won't have any part in it, I am going to find a way to learn about peacetime, and I will teach Heero how to live while I'm at it. Duo, you never even knew my name, there is nothing between us. Goodbye."

Heero got up and left the stunned boy sitting in his living room. He left the apartment with nothing, he didn't even have a wallet, or a computer, or anything. He just was gone, and he knew that Duo would probably stare at the open doorway for a few hours after he went, but that really didn't matter. Heero couldn't bring himself to stay there any longer.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Outside on the street, Heero wandered around the neighborhood, eventually finding a nice little park with benches and big trees and the whole deal. He looked around and finally decided to climb into a tree and think for awhile. It was still light out on the colony, and it would remain so for a few hours yet, Heero had time before he needed to find a place to stay. 

He crawled up into a large tree, surprised that a poor colony like L2 even had trees, and nestled himself in the crook of the trunk and a large branch. He closed his eyes and let himself drift for a bit, taking in the sounds around him with only a soldierly ear; he wasn't really hearing them unless they became threatening.

// Heero, I can't go back to Maxwell, I don't think you realize, he should never have had sex with you. //

~Butwho will take care of me? And Master Duo was so niceI liked him.~

// Duo took advantage of you, and you don't even know it. He only pretended to be nice to you to get to me. You heard what he said about youhe doesn't even think you deserve a chance at life, he would rather that you be dead than live, and I can't accept that. I'll take care of you Heero, but I'm your equal, I'm you. Ok? ~

The presence of Heero's Other flickered with the effort it was taking at thinking this throughit was hard for him t accept that he would no longer have a Master, Heero hypothesized.

// But you will have a guide, I'll be here. And, you can help me. //

~Oh no, how could I ever help you? You're the Perfect Soldier, you already know how to do everything. There is nothing else I can teach you.~

// There is, I want to learn how to forgive, I want to learn how to love.//

~You meanMaster Duo?~

// I want to forgive him if he is sorry for this, he doesn't deserve to be shut out forever, only for a little while. //

~You have already learned forgiveness I think, if you know that you want to forgive Master Duo.~

// Oh. //

~Maybe we should go back to him?~

// Not yetI need time, and he needs time. And you need time as well. //

~Then what are we going to do?~

// I don't know, we could get a motel for the nightI'm sure I will need a chance to adjust to youI have been lapsing into conversation with you all the timeI should probably not do that. //

~I could be quiet and try not to distract you. I didn't know I was doing that, I'm sorry.~

// Iie, that is not what I want. And It isn't what you need. We will find a place to stay tonight, and perhaps tomorrow we can go back to Duo, but I don't know //

~He never hurt me Heero, he was nice to me. I don't hate Master Duo.~

// I'm not asking you to hate him. //

~Can we get out of here now? Please?~

// Ah. I will find us a place to stay. //

Heero got up and jumped out of the tree, then looked around him. All he needed was some money, and he could have a place to stay. He needed a computer. There were public libraries which let people have access to computersweren't there? But how to find one

Heero looked around, and he looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were too big for him, and a huge black sweatshirt with a hood. Obviously Duo's clothes. Heero pulled up one of the shirt's massive sleeves to reveal his arm; it was thin and his skin was pale, he looked sickly. No-one would believe he wasn't an orphan or a homeless boy or somethingbut then it occurred to him that he was now twenty-one, shouldn't he have something to show for being older? He needed a mirror.

Walking out of the park, Heero looked at the gentle upward slope of the dreary colony, there was a more commercial area not too far away, maybe he could find a public bathroom or something. He began to walk along a narrow road with cracked, crumbly pavement and no line in the middle.

~o0O0o0O0o~

// The fucker's still alive, DAMNIT! //

That was the primary thought circling through Duo's head at the moment. The slave boyhe was still alive, and not only that, but he was in Heero's mind, warping Heero's thoughts and probably trying to control him. Why else would Heero have stormed out for the reason he didthere were only a few options left now, Either Duo had to find some way to get rid of the unnatural intruder, or he would simply have to wipe away Heero's mind yet again and re-install his previous memories. 

And this time, when Heero woke up, Duo would be sure that he was right there with him, to keep him safe and guide him, and instill nothing but devotion for Duo in himno more of this 'master' crap, just plain devotion and love. Excellent. Now all he had to do was find Heero, and complete the mission.

Duo contacted G and asked him to fix the memory-eating machine and save a copy of Heero's memories for later use. G asked him what he had planned, and Duo began to explain what was going on. G nodded and grinned in a decidedly Duo-like manner.

"I see, well I'll have everything ready on the hour, this is going to be funI've taught you well, boy."

Duo severed the connection and went into his room, rooting through his closet to find what he was looking for. His hand gun from the war, and heavy-duty tranq darts to load it with. Laughing gas, in case he needed it, and anything else he thought might be useful. Duo suited up in black riding pants, although they were obviously not the ones he had from the war, and his traditional priest's shirt and white collar. He undid his hair and braided it up again, twining lock-picks and a few other goodies between the plait. He filled his pants pockets, slipped a few knives into the ensemble here and there, and finally secured a black cap over his head and holstered his gun.

It was time to hunt Heero Yuy. And take him over.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Heero got to the busier part of the colony, and walked along a strip mall until he found a grocery store that had a washroom he could use. He went in and locked the door behind him, glad it was a single room. Turning, Heero was surprised at his reflection in the mirror covered wall.

He was thin, and he hadn't grown an inch since he last remembered seeing himself. Inching closer to the glass, Heero ran his hands over his face. His eyes looked like they were set more deeply in his skull; dark around the outsides, but the clear blue that shone from them was still captivating, even to the owner of the eyes. Heero never knew why his eyes were so bright, but they were, and the effect was more startling now than it ever had been.

His cheeks were thinner, almost hollowed. He looked like a starving twelve year old boy, but for the pain in his eyes and the mature contours of his face. His nose was the same, as were his lips, but his skin was very pale, it made him look like a specter, especially with the messily cropped dark brown bangs that ran jaggedly over his forehead. His hair was a bit darker than he remembered, probably because he hadn't seen too much sunlight in the past five years. 

The overall impression that he gave off, even to himself, was more exotic than he would have liked, but for the baggy clothes. He felt strange, looking at the man in the mirror and seeing a pretty young boy who looked like he might try to seduce you for a few dollars to buy dinner for himself that night. He didn't like it at all. There was no way anyone would give him a job, especially not here on L2 where young thieves were common. The sheer juxtaposition of his features was startling, a mad contrast between a poor, starving angel and a crafty, seductive demon.

Heero's Other was being quiet, not saying anything about the look. He was, after all, accustomed to it. Heero left the bathroom, needing to relieve himself but not wanting to see the bruises that flowered over his pale skin beneath his clothes. He could feel them, they were fresh. And he knew they would be Duo's handprints.

Leaving the store, Heero continued to walk along the strip mall. There was no library here. He debated talking to someone, maybe asking them where he could find a public library, but that would leave a trail for Duo to trace, and Heero didn't want to be stalked by the disturbed Shinigami he had left at the apartment.

Staying out of the busiest parts of the town, Heero wandered along until he found a payphone where the phone book hadn't been ripped apart, and he looked up libraries. There was one, he had passed it twice already, and he had completely missed it both times. Backtracking a block, Heero found that the place would still be open, and he wandered in. 

"Excuse me, are there computers for public use here? I have a school project and I need to do some internet research"

The lady at the desk had looked startled at Heero's quiet voice, it sounded strange for someone his age, but she smiled after he explained himself and pointed to a deserted bank of computers sitting in a corner of the library.

"Normally there is a one-hour time limit, but you can take your time, there isn't anyone else here. Just tell me if you need help with anything, and I'll be right over, ok?"

"Thank you ma'am."

Heero wandered over to the computers and sat down at one that was pointed away from the librarian, she didn't need to see him hacking banks. He looked over his old accounts, someone had been monitoring them for the past five years. Tracing the bi-annual checks, Heero found that Duo had looked after his stuff for him while he was gone. That made Heero feel like Duo had been spying on him, shit. Duo knew his accounts then, in fact, it would be a very bad thing to take money from one of them. There were two that had not been monitored at all, Heero suspected that Duo knew nothing of these, and he arranged a withdrawal and cash pick-up with a bank not too far away. He had an hour to get there, plenty of time.

Signing out after making sure that his tracks were covered well, Heero went back over to the librarian and thanked her for letting him work, then left the library for the bank. The tall building loomed ahead of him.

Heero went in, got his cash free of hassle, and left again. He felt a heavy sigh from his Other, and turned his thoughts inward.

~Don't you ever get tired Heero? You have been working at this all dayhow can you be so efficient? I can feel our body aching for restI'm not used to actually doing things like thinking all day long, please can we rest now?~

// You feel tired? //

~YesI do.~

// That is illogicalI have only been working for a few hours. //

~True, but you have to remember that you are older now, and I was never fed properly, I never got to do healthy exercise. Take a break for the night.~

// ButDuo will find us. We have to leave the colony first. //

~Please Heero~

Heero felt the weariness in his malnourished frame starting to make him nauseous, he really did have to rest, and soon. Sighing outwardly, Heero returned his focus to the street ahead of him and walked along until he came to a hotel that seemed half-decent. He handed money to the counter attendants, and they gave him a room with a bed and a bathroom, and there were some clean towels and he was able to order clothes online, which were brought to him within the hour.

He gave in to his Other's need for sleep, and relinquished control of his body, letting the other Heero slide into place and take him through the simple movements of brushing his teeth and going to the bathroom. The Other Heero didn't seem to mind the ache that was still faintly present, in fact he seemed comforted by it. Heero was on the inside now, having willfully given up control of his own body for the night. 

~o0O0o0O0o~

Heero felt control of his frame slide into his grasp once they were inside the hotel room. He thanked the Original Heero and brushed his teeth and undressed. It was automatic for him to curl up at the foot of the large bed, but Yuy made bright protest, telling him to get their ass under the covers. Heero hastily apologized and crawled into the silk sheets, letting a heavy sigh fall from his lips, as there was no Master Duo here to keep him warm and safe.

~You don't need to sleep with Duo to be safe, Heero, you know that.~

// But I miss himI want to lay with him. Don't you think it would be nice to curl up beside someone warm and know that they wont let anything bad happen to you? //

~That would be nice, but Maxwell isn't like thathe tried to kill you.~

// Are you going to go to sleep soon? //

~Whyam I keeping you awake?~

// I think somy eyes are closed though //

~We're already asleep Heero, just calm down. You're safe here.~

Heero felt a little calmer at Yuy's strong words. He tried to snuggle up to the pillows on the bed, even as he subconsciously snuggled up with the real Heero in his head.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Outside, elsewhere on the colony, Duo smiled as he picked up Heero's trail and made his way to the 24-hour library. Not only did he know Heero's tactics, but Shinigami was angry nowHeero wouldn't escape him. 

Duo walked into the establishment, startling the woman at the desk when he appeared in front of her seemingly out of nowhere, brandishing a knife and a manic grin as he cheerfully said hello, and asked her a few questions.

All that mattered was finding Heero now, Duo didn't care what he did to reach his goal. It was becoming another of his obsessionsin fact this was even worse than an obsession, it was a hunger, it was voracious and malignant. It had to be done.

Duo tapped into the accounts Heero had accessed less than a few hours before, having learned a few things that his Prey simply didn't know about hacking, because of the technological advancements and all the computer work he'd been doing for five years that did not exist on Heero's side of the scale. 

Heero was so predictable, he had taken out enough money for a shuttle ticket off-colony, but he had no ID, he was still here. Checking the city maps for the location of the bank, in relation to the library, and various hotels in the area, Duo quickly zeroed in on two possibilities. They were in line if Heero was walking from the bank to a hotel, which he most likely was, and they were at his standard level.

// Good old predictable Yuy, // Duo thought as he cleaned up the evidence that he was the librarian's slayer, washed his hands in the bathroom, and left the library through the back door. 

Heero hunting was fun.  


  



	6. Mastery & Servitude; Ch.6 - Decisions

  
**Mastery and Servitude;   
Part Six ~Decisions~  
By Lady AngelFiren**

Heero was curled up in the very center of the large, comfortable bed, laden with silk sheets and a heavy white duvet. He shivered slightly at the absence of any warm body beside him, but it felt good to have the real Heero's calm, aloof presence sleeping with him in his mind. When the black-clad shape dropped lightly to the balcony outside the bedroom and began to search for a way inside, Heero never heard a thing.

After a few minutes of minute, nearly undetectable noises, Heero awoke to the blunt edge of a knife blade singing over the bare flesh of his exposed back. Sleepily, Heero thought he was back in the lab with Master J, then he opened his eyes and saw Master Duo looking rather cheerful.

With a watery chuckle Duo shifted from his spot on the bed as the half-asleep boy watched him in confusion. Heero was feeling a bit lost. He had thought that the real Heero had taken him away from Master Duowhat was going on?

"Master Duo?" Heero inquired. At the words, the real Heero awoke in his mind.

~What are you doing? Run away from him! He's crazy, get away from him!~

// Its just Master Duohe hasn't hurt me yetI think it'll be ok when he realizes who I am. //

Heero thought for sure that Master Duo would be at the very least pleased to have him back. After all, he had had sex with him.of course he wanted to keep his slave. Duo had leaned forward, a very feline, very sly grin on his lips. His breath was against Heero's cheeks, and the knifethe knife was against his throat.

"Where's Heero."

"Master? I am Heero"

"You know what I mean, where is he! Let me talk to him, dammit!"

"Forgive me Master Duo, but Heero isn't in a very good moodI don't think he wants to talk to you.it would be better to give him some time. Why don't you let me do something for you, and Heero can get himself composedI could-"

"Shut up! I don't care what he has to say, I want to talk to him!"

Heero was feeling scared now. Master Duo was gripping his shoulder crushingly, and the knife was making his skin quiver. Hot, angry eyes bore into him, searing the trust he had placed in his Master. Duo was going to hurt himhe had already been very disobedientand the real Heero was screaming at him. Everyone was mad at him!

Feeling for all the world like he had been a very bad slave, tears worked their way from Heero's eyes and he began to shake, slowly melting back into the subconscious part of his mind, and letting the real Heero take over. He couldn't handle this anymore.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Duo had the slave on his back now, with the knife pressed easily to his throat. He could see the plain fear in those stunning blue eyes. Confused, the slave didn't understand. Fool! How could he even think for a moment that Heero's existence alongside him would justify his ownwas he really that plainly stupid? Duo didn't want to start cutting, he knew if he did then he would probably never stop until Heero was dead, but if the slave didn't relinquish control and let him talk to the real Heero soon, then Duo saw no other options.

A few tears were squeezed out of the big blue eyes, and then everything about the thin face hardened, and Duo saw his old friend surface. Before Heero could move or speak, Duo pulled his gun and pressed it to Heero's throat, giving his other hand a chance to run the knife blade down the man's bare chest, just lightly enough to tease. He didn't cutyet.

"You know, if you kill us, then you can't ever have what you want. I don't expect I can talk you out of it if you've made up your mind, but I would like to know just what you think justifies your actions Maxwell. Maybe if I see things from your point of view then this will make more sense to me. Because right now, I see a coward."

Calm blue eyes betrayed nothing of what Heero was thinking. Duo's face twisted, the grin changed to a scowl, and the knife cleanly sliced into the skin of Heero's stomach, tracing a long shallow cut that began to bleed instantly. Heero didn't move, Duo's actions were fruitless. 

But Duo wasn't stupid enough to believe that a little slice could coax his Soldier into submission. That really wouldn't be Heero at all, now would it? Naw, Duo needed something much more drastic than a little cut, but he though that maybe he had just the right thing.

"Heero," Duo's voice was strained, like he was having trouble controlling both his speech and the knife that made such beautiful scarlet trenches in the Perfect flesh a the same time. "I'm afraid I can't believe what you tell me. The slave has warped your mindI have to get rid of you both now. It's the only way. I'm sorry Hee-chan. But you know, I still have all your memories If I wanted I could make a whole bunch of you, but I only want the original. And he's dead. You aren't even real. You're made up of some information that I got off of a disc. You're just as bad as the slave, and I don't think I want either of you around anymore, I'll just have to make you into something that I like better."

Duo leered at Heero and tried to stop himself from plunging the knife deep into the firm, but yielding belly and twisting it. He ended up finding his self-control, but Heero's skin was looking raw and it had many slices, marring the smooth perfection that had originally been. Spatters of sticky, drying blood were caked here and there, some places forming scabs while others still oozed thick red trails that ran thin down Heero's sides, and onto the clean white bed sheets beneath him.

Heero didn't move, he was making it impossible for Duo to stop himself from doing this. He didn't say a word, didn't fight back at all. Most likely, Duo hypothesized, he was waiting for an opening. Duo would be sure never to give him one. He was moving lower now. The skin on the insides of Heero's naked thighs was softer than anywhere else, it gave him virgin appeal and was innocently pale, without any scars from war or otherwise. Duo ran a calloused hand over the smooth skin, not currently interested in Heero's manhood, he wanted his flesh.

The knife lowered slowly, the pointed tip poking into the thin, lean muscle, creating curves of light as the lamplight from the bedside table filtered over the blade and reflected onto Heero's skin. Licking his lips, Duo jerked his wrist and sank the knife into Heero's leg. He went only deep enough to draw a fairly steady flow of crimson, which leaked out over the virgin skin, and soaked quickly into the soft silken sheets under Heero's unmoving body. Duo looked at the man's eyes, and saw that they were half-lidded, almost shut.

The drug he had applied to the blade of the knife was slow to kick in. It had already been almost fifteen minutes of light play, but Heero was clearly under it's influence now, and consequentially would lose all inhibition, and become open to suggestion. It was one thing to have a slave with no will at all, but it was quite another to temporarily turn such a strong person into a slave, and know that they would remember everything laterunless Duo decided to erase all of his memories forever, which he had decided wouldn't be so bad.

It was time to wake up, time to realize that the Heero Yuy he had known in the war was unattainable. Duo knew would never be content with something made by Dr. J's controlling lies, nor could he accept the possibility that he would have to live with a Heero Yuy made of data from some disc. The only option left now was to mold Heero's blank mind into what Duo wanted it to be, and make sure that he did a good job of teaching the new slave who was master, and what obedience really was.

If that's what seemed to work well for Heero, then, Duo had convinced himself, he was simply bringing out the most prominent qualities in his obsession, he was helping. If service was what made Heero tick, then by all means Duo was ready and willing to make him serve, to make him feel success because he made someone else happy.

Duo lowered his face to the gash he had scored in the smooth flesh of Heero's inner thigh. He inhaled the scent of blood from the wound, as well as the heady musk that was naturally Heero's, no matter what his personality was. Duo could see the organ between his legs had begun to get hard, most likely due to the pain lust that the drug Heero was on caused. Duo lapped at the bleeding cut and heard an incoherent moan escape his captives lips, then a soft sigh as one of Heero's hands absently went to his cock and began to stroke it up.

Duo grinned at the picture of the bleeding boy getting himself off on pain that Duo himself had caused. He wanted to hurt Heero more, he wanted to make him come without touching himself.

Heero's eyes were open just a crack and Duo saw only whites; they were rolled up in his head, most likely sightless. If he did see something, it would be blurry and foggy, not making any sense at all. The only thing that mattered was feelings, touch. Duo watched Heero and slipped the knife into his boot, but he yanked it out again at the slice of pain that he felt. Pulling his boot off, he saw one gash about six inches long going down the side of his leg from where he had missed the holster.

There was his own blood over the tiny serrated edged near the knife handle, nowhere near the place he had cut Heero with. The drug was still on the blade, lots of it. Duo tried to feel concerned, but he couldn't stop the sly grin from overcoming his features. He felt warm fire tingling up his leg from the cut, and he anticipated the heat that he would soon feel. It wasn't a big cut, he probably would just get a little buzz, nothing too bad, but worth taking time out to enjoy.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Fifteen minutes later found Duo lying on his back beside a sleeping Heero on the bed, grinning drunkenly up at the ceiling with his eyes drooping shut. His hand was on his cock and he had the knife in the other hand, slowly dragging it over his torso and leaving thin bloody gashes in its wake. Duo groaned at the sharp hurt, the lust drug heightening his fondness for pain and making him toss his head back against the silken sheets that were stained with his and Heero's blood in sporadic red patches.

He heard the man beside him snoring softly, but did not acknowledge the sound, all he wanted was to hurt, because it felt so very good. Chuckling, Duo began to stroke his cock, forgetting momentarily about pain and turning towards pleasure.

Duo brought himself off in less than a minute, stabbing the knife deeply into the mattress beside him as he went, his arms falling limp but a moment later. His hoarse, thick cry woke up the slumbering man beside him, who cracked his eyes drowsily and looked around at the bleary room

// What happened Heero? //

~I think we were drugged. You have to get out of here. Now.~

// Imy head feels funny, I'm soooo sleepy. //

~Wake up dammit! Get out of here!~

// I can'tI'm soo dizzy and tired, I think I'm going to pass out again, I'm sorry Heeromaybe you can do itI'm too weak. //

Slave Heero sank back, letting the original Heero take his place in control of their body. As soon as he came into control, Heero felt a wave of grogginess hit him. His eyes drooped and he fought to control his own body.

Heero managed to get to his feet. He staggered off the side of the bed, the room dancing waveringly around him. He got to the washroom, and turned on the tap to cold. Taking a seat on the toilet, Heero leaned his head into his hands and tried not to pass out again. It was hard. His Other was murmuring quiet encouragement, clearly frightened that he would be left alone with the unstable, dangerous Master Duo. He didn't want to be around when Duo woke. Neither of them did. 

From his position, Heero could see the rather deep slice in his thigh. It wasn't really bleeding anymore, mostly just oozing gleefully, but it would have to be taken care of. That was minor. His main priority right now was to get away from Duo. Butwhere would he go? What could he possibly do? Duo would hunt him down, he was psychotic, intensely obsessed and focussed on his goal. Heero didn't want to be a goal, he didn't want to be a prize for a loony. He wanted to be free and have his life backrather, he wanted to see what it was like to actually lead a life in peacetime. His Other could teach him that, he knew.

The Other Heero was scared, and he was naïve, and rather pathetic, but he had every right to life, as far as Heero was concerned. He was getting a plan, and sobering up, and he suspected that he might actually be successful.

Splashing his face with cold water and drinking some with cracked, parched lips, Heero felt a little better. The pasty texture of his saliva liquefied more, and his eyes didn't feel so itchy an watery. He wet his hair and decided that he was in a good enough condition to carry out his plan.

First thing was first, he had to get rid of Duo's weapons and secure him. Heero crawled onto the bed and poked Duo, who snored at him and moaned, then was silent again. Heero searched him, pulling knives from his boots and the gun from its holster. He felt in unconscious Duo's hair for the ever-present lock-picks, and set all of these items out of reach of Duo.

Heero looked at the clip in the gun. Very misleading, this was just a tranq gun, crafted to look like a regular firearm. The bullets were really small darts, loaded with enough tranquilizer to knock a grown man out for about six hours. Heero nodded to himself, this would be useful. He shot Duo in the arm, and checked his pupils a minute later. Out cold. Heero calmed down, he would have plenty of time to take care of the situation now.

His Other was scared, panicky. It was making Heero's knees weak and his stomach felt fluttery. He sat down in the comfortable armchair in front of the television, and turned his attention inwards, to the other Heero.

// Are you alright? //

~I'm sorry, am I bothering you Heero? I don't try to, but I can't seem to help being scared right nowwe are being so disobedientMaster J would have really hurt me for something like this.I can't shake the feeling that Master Duo will do the same. I don't want to hurt him. He is already so dissatisfied with meI feel as if I am doing everything that could make him angrier.~

// You have to stop thinking like that. I have a plan, everything will be fine, and you don'' have to worry about Duo at all anymore, Maxwell deserves to hurt. He isn't sane. I doubt that there was anything he could do to prevent what has happened to himbut he has never really been intact to begin with. Not that I have ever been truly sane.but I am not going around needlessly hurting people like he is. He has to be stopped. //

~But Heero-~

// No. He either dies, or learns to change. //

The slave wept, terrified at the prospect of doing something like this. He had wept at something as minor as Duo feeding him peacheshe really was completely and totally paralyzed by fear. Heero felt like he was being a bastard, making his Other so upset, but he would not stand for the injustice of what Duo had become.

Heero took a few breaths and got up, feeling a lot more sober now that the drug had worked its way through him. He tied Duo's unconscious form up, and checked his vitals and pupils to make sure he would be alright. Duo was not going to wake up for a very long while. Heero estimated he would need roughly two hours until he could be back, but if complications arose as they are always bound to, then he had as much as six or seven hours to get back.

Duo had various cuts all over his skin. Heero pulled the knife from the bed. He wasn't sure what had drugged him. He didn't want to take a chance of it happening again, so he did not take any of Duo's blades with him. Armed with Duo's tranq gun, Heero left the hotel room through the window and crept through the night towards J's lab. He took a cab to the place, because it would have taken him a few hours of walking.

The only problem was getting inside. G was like Jhe wouldn't just let anyone in. Terrorist tactics fresh in his mind, Heero knew that the only entrance would be the front door now, as he had already been caught on whatever surveillance G had. He simply knocked, and waited.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Feeling sick and terrified and helpless, slave Heero watched as the original Heero waited at the door. He wanted to know the planbut he was afraid. Heero was probably keeping him in the dark in case something happenedin case there was torture, or he ended up failing. Shivering at the possibilities, Heero jumped in fear when the front door to the house that was really a lab opened, and G himself pointed a gun at them, and ushered them inside.

~What's going on? Is he going to shoot us? Heero, what's happening?~

// Calm down, he's a paranoid old man, he probably thinks we're here running an errand for Duo or something, but I am not taking any chances. He's going down the first chance I get. //

The slave told himself that he would not distract the other Heero anymore, and he melted quietly backwards, into the recesses of their mind, content, if frightened, to watch the events around him unfold with their respective sluggishness. He felt on edge, as if there was constantly someone standing behind them with a raised weapon, ready to smash it down and beat them for disobedience.

The real Heero walked into the lab, following G, who kept the gun trained on them. What Heero was thinking, the way he watched everything that happened with intense focus, it boggled the slave's mind. He had never thought it possible for one person to be so focused. Every slight movement that the comically short little scientist made was caught, assessed, and either further evaluated for an opening, or discarded as just a motion, nothing that would give Heero the upper hand. 

They were led into a lab, and G was speaking, asking Heero what he was here for. Heero didn't answer. G moved in a particular way to reach the door release for the lab, and Heero was on him in a flash, twisting his neck until there was an audible 'snap' and then nothing.

Slave Heero stared, taking momentary control over their eyes. He was holding a dead man in his armsdead. He had killed him. Well, it was the real Heero who killed him, but that didn't really make a difference. He was dead.

// Are you alright? He's dead, we're not.. //

~Butwe murdered him!~

// Yes. But it was necessary for our survival. We have work to do, can I have my eyes back now? //

~Sorry-~

// Drop it. He's dead. //

Relinquishing control, Slave Heero watched the real Heero drop the body unceremoniously on the cold steel floor. He went into the main lab, where the memory machine was sitting, looking less than glamorous, on a metal work bench.

// Is this it? //

~Yeswhat are you going to do?~

// You'll see, I need the thing that can replace memories toowhere is it? Find it. Look around. //  
  
Taking control, Heero carefully navigated through the junk in the room until he found the thing that had put the real Heero into his head, and he picked it up. Sliding back into the less active part of their shared mind, Heero heard something that sounded like 'thank you,' but wasn't loud enough of a thought for the slave to pick up.

It all seemed very interesting at first, moving about the dead scientist's lab and examining this or that, watching the real Heero take a few more things with him for whatever he planned to do, but it quickly grew mundane, and boring. The slave watched, but he didn't know what any of this stuff was, and Heero seemed to be ignoring him. He was glad when they finally left, exiting the building through the front door and carrying a heavy bag full of various contraptions in one hand, his gun in the other.

The gun was slipped into its well-hidden holster, and they got back into the cab that had been paid to wait for them. Real Heero directed the cab to return him to the hotel he'd come from, and the little car sped off through the colony, towards the place where Duo was.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Heero frowned and looked at the floor of the car. He was thinking over his plan, trying to hide the details from his Other, who seemed to finally be calming down some. The bag of trinkets and equipment was heavier than it looked; he let it sag to the seat beside him, mindful that everything would be safe. The ride seemed to take longer than it should have, he wanted to be there now. He felt paranoid, like the cabby was looking at him funny and Duo would be gone when he returned, although technically that would be impossible.

Eventually they arrived back at the hotel. Heero paid the driver and threw in a generous tip, then exited the vehicle and looked around himself casually, trying to assess if it would be wise or safe to enter his room through a window. In the end he decided that maybe he should go through the front, because there were so many people around.

Looking as low-profile as he possibly could, Heero felt like some punk teen in his worn jeans and black hoodie, but He knew that he was supposed to be older now, he was twenty-one. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he hadn't grown at all and was still sixteen. He would have to get used to this, along with peace. He had tipped the driver because that's what you did in wartime, in exchange for silence of where you were going. He didn't need to do that now, technically they had peace.

Taking the stairs out of habit, Heero hiked up to his room and keyed himself in. He immediately saw Duo lying unconscious on the bed, in the exact same position as he had been left. Heero checked his pulse and breathing. Duo was fine, just really unconscious. This was perfect, it gave lots of time to set things up. He looked through the things he'd brought, one of them being a laptop that was very advanced; he actually had to take a few minutes to teach himself the new, unfamiliar programs. Even then, Heero wasn't terribly confident in his ability to use the system effectively, but it would have to do.

He looked through G's files. There was something labeled 'yuy.' Curiously, Heero opened the file. It was encrypted, but he recognized the encryption and broke it immediately. Heero's Other became somewhat excited, noticing what Heero had just unlocked. It was all the information that Duo had stolen from J, most of it concerning both Heero's, or the machine that could eat memories. 

This was very useful, now Heero had full instructions on how to use the machine, and he learned an awful lot about himself, things that he had simply never thought about before were traced in these documents, everything about him, his personality, his reactions to different situations, everything had been input by J. Heero felt a wave of self-revulsionhe wasn't real. He had been so thoroughly manipulated for the entirety of his life that he was really just a being of calculated movement and thoughthe had to prove to himself that he wasn't like that. J was dead now, he could take his time and learn to exist on his own, he just had to get past this situation and do it.

The Other Heero was feeling similarly, having received Heero's personal impression. He expressed a desire to prove to himself that he could be an independent, but that desire was deeply shrouded in fear an lack of confidence. 

~Heerowhat are you going to do? Master Duo is stirring I thinkI'm scared of him. He's bigger than ushe'll hurt us again. Don't let him, I don't want him to hurt us. II won't do what he tells me to anymore. Not even if he tries to make me.~

Heero felt his Other trembling fearfully inside. It was a deep sort of fear, something that twisted them both with its weight. Rebellion. Independence. Each of them wanted to be free of their respective binds and hindrancesthey had to do this.

// Don't worry. We have a plan. //

Heero got up, taking with him the gundanium, electronic cuffs he had, and slapping them onto a groggy Duo, who frowned and looked at Heero angrily.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up. I didn't tell you you could speak Maxwell. I'm in charge here, so don't try anything. Nice job of drugging me."

Heero began to hook Duo up to the memory eating machine, after giving him the same injection that he could faintly remember receiving five years ago. It seemed like only a few hours ago, but he knew it wasn't. Duo looked for a minute like he would protest Heero's actions, but fear began to creep into his eyes as Heero flipped the switch and Duo's life started to play itself out on the machine. Everyone watched, even Duo, with fascination. 

The human mind is complex. Duo's subconscious was recalling things that he had never known, things about his childhood, how his parents had been very loving, but they'd ended up being killed by an attack on their colony. Little Duo had survived, and been taken in by a band of little street kids, all of them small and dirty, but each and every one of them accepting the lost little boy with open arms. It showed Duo's relationship with one of the little boy's, his confusion over the way he felt about that little boy, and then the boy's death. Heero bit his lip, as Duo's thoughts of how he is constantly abandoned played out, and the part f his life where he was taken into the Maxwell church orphanage began. For an hour, Hero watched Duo's life slowly drain away. 

He witnessed Duo starting to lose his mind. That's when everything began to get disturbing. Duo's thoughts simplified and evened out, until everything surrounded an intense obsession, and the reasons behind it faded away to nothing.

Heero represented someone strong, immovable. Duo latched onto this strength and convinced himself that Heero was someone who would never leave him, because he always escaped Death, and Duo felt that he really was Death. If he could attain Heero, then everything would work out favourably. Heero sat down, this was scary, because in a way, it was true. He saw within himself the potential to feel something for Duo, if he could soothe the confused, twisted warp that had run through the ex-Deathscythe pilot. Duo could make him laugh inside, and maybe teach him to laugh on the outside. Heero wanted to be near Duo

Shaking his head, the memories and thoughts turned and slowed, going over what had happened tonight, what had prompted each slice with the poisoned knife, what made it feel good to destroy the abomination that had taken him over. Heero's Other was shivering fearfully at the complete hatred that Duo felt for him, but he also understood where it came from, he understood that it was like an instinct to hate the thing that got in the way of happiness and safety.

Then the stream of memories and ideas and thoughts ended, replaced by a blank whiteness, and Heero shook himself. Duo was gone. He was dead. Heero was having trouble moving, now that the regret over what he had just done was setting in, and he could understand exactly where Duo was coming from with his actions and reactions.

But he wasn't sorry enough to give Duo his life back, instead he copied the man's memories onto a disk and put it in a safe place, and prepared the machines for their next use. Heero hooked himself up to the memory machine after he made sure that Duo's body was indeed limp and devoid of consciousness, and he turned his attentions inward and wrapped himself around the other Heero.

// I want you to take control, inject yourself, and turn the machine on. //

~Thenyou are erasing me?~

// Yes. //

There was a feeling of sadness, but the Other Heero did as he was told. This was the dangerous part, because Heero had no idea if he would end up erasing himself, but it seemed to work. He got the idea when he woke up and only the consciousness in control of their shared body felt dizzy and tired from Duo's drug 

Heero watched every memory that came from his Other's short five years with interest, wincing as he saw his own body do things with and for Dr. J that he really didn't want to think about. He saw the repeated mornings, waking up to do the same thing. He saw repeated beatings, especially in the beginning, and watched the fear and obedience grow into a consciousness that was Heero's other. 

For the first year or so, the slave had not had a sense of self, or an active consciousness. It had been a collection of orders and words and random thoughts, operating as a bee is part of a hive. But slowly, the sense of self had imprinted itself in the mind, and Heero had evolved into his own person, feeling real fear of Master J, but also respect and obedience. It was sickening.

Now came the part that had evaded Heero's careful planning, his Other's consciousness and memories were erased, and he could feel himself coming back into control, the option of hiding in the recesses of a shared mind being completely erased with his Other. Heero hoped that he didn't get erased again, then everything he had done would be useless.

Fortunately, the machine shut off at the white nothingness of its first subject, and Heero was spared the loss of his thoughts. He took a breath, his head feeling fuzzy from the drug that made the memories surface.

Heero sat up and unhooked himself. He was alone. There was a body with no mind breathing slowly on the bed beside him. He had Duo's life on a disc, and the other Heero's life on a separate disc, one in each hand. The machine that input memories and information into a living body lay on the bed in front of him. He had originally planned to put his Other into Duo's body, but now he wasn't so sure. Yes, Duo was insane, homicidal, and obsessed, but he somehow deserved a second chance at having the strong soldier beside him. However, Heero's Other was completely innocent, and he deserved a chance to grow into a whole person. 

Heero didn't know what to do. He had no soldierly skills to help him decide between two lives, and he argued several points in each life's favour. However, his Other won out in the end, because that was his original plan, and he was going to stick with it. Heero put the disc into the small handheld machine, and hooked it up to Duo with a single wire. He hit the button, and watched as the little screen on the machine gave a report of the results. Everything had gone fine.

The weight of what he had just done hit Heero then. Duo was now without a body or a consciousness. He would forever exist on a disc, frozen from moving ahead until he was freed and given a body to live in. His rightful body was now inhabited by a person created from nothing, a person who was the personification of innocence and needed to be taught how to live.

Heero released the cuffs from the slack hands of his Other. From what he'd read in files on the laptop, it had taken him a few hours to wake up after he had gone through this, so the other Heero would need some time. 

Frustrated with the nagging feeling that he kept getting over Duo, Heero cleaned up his materials and checked the unconscious man's vitals. The memory input machine lay, with the "duo" disc beside it on the bed. Maybe he could do something about this

Heero picked up the machine in his hands and tried to decide if he should do something about Duo, but he was interrupted by a groan as the man on the bed began to awaken. There was a startled jolt, and Duo's body sat up, indigo eyes wide with plain fear.

"Heero?"

"Yes, are you alright?"

"I'm alive?"

"Ah."

The slave looked down at his own broad chest and strong hands. He touched his face and pulled the end of his braid around to examine before he looked at Heero fearfully.

"I'm Master Duo?"

"Ah."  


  



	7. Mastery & Servitude; Ch.7 - Sharing

  
**Mastery and Servitude;   
Part Seven ~Sharing~  
By Lady AngelFiren**

Heero calmly set the memory feeding device down and sat on the bed, looking at the startled man sitting there, touching his own skin and looking at his hands and legs. The frightened voice came out sounding like a cross between Duo and the slave, it was weird.

"ThenMaster Duo is"

"On this disc." Heero held up Duo's disc, trying not to show that he was fascinated by the slave's fear and wonder.

"But he was in so much pain, he deserved to live! Heero, I was never born, I don't matter! Get rid of me, put Master Duo back. This is wrong! I don't want to be alive if Master Duo had to die to make it possibleplease Heero"

"You are staying, and Duo isn't dead. I have a plan for him, but first you need to calm down. And you need a name. I'm Heero now, we aren't sharing anymore. What do you want to be called?"

The man on the bed pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on top of his kneecaps. He looked at Heero and appeared to be contemplating a name for himself.

"I don't know any other names, the only one I can think of is Kenjii, because I never heard any other names"

"Do you want to be called that?"

"Well, isn't that kind of yours too? I mean, that's what they called you before"

"And aren't you kind of me?"

"I guess so."

"Then you can be Kenjii. Unless you want a different name"

"Its ok. Kenjii is fine."

"Good. Then lets get some sleep."

Heero put the memory equipment away, then went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. It was nice to have privacy in his head, but he couldn't help feeling as if there was something missing. The low buzz of a second consciousness called to him, and it veritably screamed that there was something lacking. 

Ignoring the uncomfortable sinking feeling in his stomach, Heero peeled off his jeans and sweatshirt and pulled the sheets back on the bed. Blood was streaked over the sheets, and Heero remembered what had happened while he was drugged. He could smell the blood now, he didn't want to sleep in it. Kenjii was standing and staring, now naked and ready to sleep.

"Kenjii, I am not sleeping here. Lets go find another hotel."

"Would you like me to get dressed then?"

"Yeah, we're leaving."

Heero pulled his clothes back on and waited for Kenjii. It was Duo's body, but the fearful body language and timid undertone in his voice made it very obvious who was really inside. Heero watched the braid swing across Kenjii's back as he put his clothing on. He looked at the floor and tried to ignore the temptation presented by the pale, soft skin.

They left through the window, dragging along a bag containing what Heero thought they would need. Kenjii followed Heero very closely, not sure of how he should be acting in public. Fortunately the next closest hotel was across the street, and Heero checked in using Duo's ID. 

They went up to their room and locked the door. Kenjii was standing, waiting for Heero to tell him what to do. Heero just said that he was going to sleep, and left Kenjii to make his own decision.

There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, clean white sheets and a cool blue comforter. Thin gray carpet with blue undertones, and a pair of lamps, one on either side of the bed. There was a TV unit in the wall, so that you could watch television or play vids while laying in bed. 

Heero pulled back the comforter and top sheet and crawled into the bed, once more wearing his boxers and T-shirt. He laid on his back and looked at the white stucco ceiling while Kenjii stripped and went around to Heero's side of the bed.

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

Heero looked at Kenjii seriously. "You don't have to ask, you can sleep where you want. I would have gotten a double room but its late, and all the doubles were full. You can share the bed with me if you want. I don't mind."

"I don't have a Master anymore" Kenjii stated quietly as he went around the bed and got in. Heero's gaze followed him.

"You don't need a master. You'll get used to it."

"Butwho will tell me what to do? Who will I serve?"

"Nobody. You're your own person now. I have to learn this too, I'm used to taking orders, not making decisions. In a way, we're the same."

"I'm scared."

"I think I am too."

Heero felt the body in the bed beside his scoot closer. He quickly found himself pressed against Kenjii, who was snuggling up to his side and asking if this was alright. Heero replied with a low 'ah' and tried to sleep.

Heero dropped off to sleep, eventually turning around to face Kenjii in the bed and throwing an arm over him in a not-so-casual manner. He couldn't ever remember feeling so calm.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Morning sunlight streamed into the room through the large window opposite the door. Kenjii cracked his eyes open, wondering where he was and who was beside him. He was startled to be greeted by a pair of very blue eyes watching him calmly. He looked into them with fear at first, but the arm tightening around him sent calm through his form and he relaxed a bit.

Heero was ok with this? He must be, since the arm around his waist was Heero's, and he didn't seen like he had any intention of moving it. Their legs were tangled, and Heero's hair was sticking out strangely. His eyes were so blueKenjii thought that they surely had never been so clear when he was in control of Heero's body, it must have something to do with who was inside.

Realizing that they were staring at each other and not saying anything, Kenjii swallowed and said good morning.

Heero released him and stretched, then got into a sitting position. Kenjii also sat up, getting out of the bed with the intention of making breakfast when he remembered that they were in a hotel, and there was no kitchen. He turned to face Heero with a confused look.

"There is nowhere for me to make your breakfastI'm sorry."

"Sit down Kenjii, you aren't making me breakfast. I'm not your goddamned master. You have to learn not to do that."

"I'm sorry Heero."

"Well don't be. We're going to get something to eat after we get dressed."

"Yes Heero."

"Kenjii"

"Yes?"

"Don't start that, I'm not going to treat you like a slave."

"Very well. What should I wear?"

"Make your own decision."

"Ok" 

Kenjii was unsure what to put on, but the only thing he had to wear was the clothing that Master Duo had been wearing, so he put them back on. Heero was wearing the same faded jeans and black hoodie as before. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked impatient. His gaze kept shifting to the bag that contained their equipment, and Duo.

They left the hotel room and Heero led Kenjii down to the lobby. They asked if there were any good restaurants around at the front desk, and the young lady there gave Heero directions to a small diner that she personally thought was an excellent place to eat.

Heero found the place without any problems and opened the door. A waitress seated the two of them and Kenjii looked around.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You read the menu and tell the waitress what you want, and then she'll bring it to you. You just sit here and let them serve you. I will pay for the food, you can have anything you want."

"But Heero, I'm a servant, I should-"

"No, you shouldn't. Like I said before, get used to things like this. These people are all paid for what they do, let them do their jobs."

Instinctively being uncomfortable with this, Kenjii regretted his actions every step of the way through breakfast, although Heero reminded him several times that he was not supposed to be serving anyone right now. He got the same thing as Heero even though he had no idea what it was. Waiting for his food to arrive, he couldn't help fidgeting in his seat some, because he felt like he would be reprimanded any second. Heero noticed and told him to calm down.

"I just feel like I'm being badlike I should be getting food for people, not watching them do it for me. I keep expecting someone to come and tell me I've been disobedient and beat me for it."

"No-one is going to do that."

"I know, it just feels like it."

"Our food's here."

The waitress came and set two steaming plates in front of them, and Kenjii watched Heero take a fork and eat. He did the same, felling awkward, because he wasn't used to all of this. He stopped halfway through his meal.

"Is something wrong with your food?"

"Nothere's too much. I'm really full"

"Then don't eat anymore."

"Butisn't that wasteful?"

"No. I'm full too, we can go back to the hotel."

Kenjii thanked Heero profusely for their meal as they were walking back to the hotel. Heero checked them in and they went into their room. Turning around, there was a ghost of a smile on Heero's face.

"You're doing really well Kenjii, it must be hard for you to do this, to act completely different than you are accustomed to. I'm proud of you."

Kenjii sat down in surprise, glad that the bed happened to be behind him, otherwise he would have ended up on the floor. The real Heero was proud of him! He couldn't keep the smile off of his face, and it felt good to smile.

"Thank you Heero."

"Ah. I have an idea, but I want to ask you first. I know everything is going well right now, but after watching Duo's memoriesI think he deserves another chance."

"Thenoh. I understand. Heero, you know you have every right to get rid of me. Its ok."

"I don't plan on getting rid of you, I wanted to warn you. I'm going to put Duo into my body. With me. If it doesn't work, I don't know how we can get rid of him, but I was hoping that he would be ok if he shared with me.

"Duo hates me"

"Yes, but he doesn't understand you, he doesn't have all the information. If I can keep him from killing you for a few days, maybe just a few hours, then we could probably be fine together."

"Heerothis doesn't make senseDuo tried to kill us both!"

"He needs someone to give him another chance."

Kenjii could feel terror ripping at his insides, and tears filling his eyes. He was scared of Duo, Duo hated him. And if Duo had Heero, then he would have no problem doing something to himeven if he was in Duo's body. All he had to do was put his own memories into his original body, and destroy Kenjii.

Heero was coming closer to him, wrapping his arms around himHeero was holding him now.

"Shhh, Kenjii, I have to do thisunless you want me to put you back in my head, but then we'd be back where we started. I want to give Duo a chance to change, He was a good person before and he saved a lot of people. Without him I'd probably be dead. I'd like to think that he can recognize what I'm trying to do as beneficial for himself. Don't cry Kenjii."

Looking through his tears at the calm blue of Heero's eyes, Kenjii felt himself nodding in agreement, although he still felt terrified.

"W-What do you want me to do?"

"Thank you."

~o0O0o0O0o~

Heero wiped a few tears away with his fingers and got up, thanking Kenjii and getting the memory input machine, and the disc with Duo on it. He set it up and retrieved the handcuffs from the bag. Heero taught Kenjii how to release the cuffs, then had him put them on and take them off a few times, to show that he knew what he was doing. Heero asked him to put them on once more, and then told Kenjii to pick up the memory input machine and attach the single wire to his head. 

Finally, Heero was laying back on the bed, and Kenjii was sitting nervously beside him. Heero nodded, and Kenjii pressed the activation button.

~o0O0o0O0o~

Duo opened his eyes. Something was different. He closed them again and tried to think. Where was he? Somewhere unfamiliar, he didn't recognize the pale stucco ceiling above him. But that wasn't it, something felt different. He opened his eyes again and went to sit up, realizing that his hands were cuffed together. He looked down at himself, and his eyes widened in shock. He was skinny and small, but his whole body felt like it was coiled with strength, as if everyinch of him had been laced with lean muscle.

~Duo.~

Duo jumped, looking around fearful. There was a voice in his head! What the hell was going on? He knew he wasn't exactly sane, but he had never heard voices beforehe'd never felt as if he was sharing his mind with someone. The presence wrapped itself around him with a strangely familiar edge.

~Duo, are you alright?~

"Who the hell are you?" he tried aloud, looking around the room with a frown.

~You don't have to speak aloud, try thinking at me. I'm inside. With you.~

The familiarity struck him then, and Duo latched onto the presence. // H-Heero? //

~Yes.~

Duo didn't say anything. He looked around the empty room in confusion before his thoughts darkened. // Where is it? The slavewhere is it? What year is it? //

~Its only been a few hours Duo, you didn't miss much. Before we go anywhere, you are going to make me a promise. Kenjii is here, he will unlock the cuffs after I tell him to. I decided to give you another chance Duo, after watching your memories, I decided to play god and give you another chance.~

// ButI'm in here with you? You put me in your head? //

~Yes, I don't mind, but I want you to learn not to hate Kenjii, that's the name he picked. And understand that this is my body, and I am in control here. You're on probation Duo. Don't do anything stupid. You drugged me and you cut me. You fucked Kenjii, and killed a librarian that didn't need to die. You have made a royal mess, just because you're obsessed. Now you have me. I'm right here, sharing my body with you. You've got what you wanted Duo, and I'm not going to die on you. Now smarten the fuck up and apologize.~

Duo blinked in shock. He could feel Heero clearly, like he was proving that he was indeed stronger. He could feel what Heero thought about the situation, he knew that Heero was watching what he was thinking. Suddenly Duo didn't feel so hateful anymore, he felt like he wanted Heero to take care of him, and let him rest. Let him heal. Heero overpowered him and took control of histheir body.

// Just relax Duo. Remember. You are trying to convince me you're sane now, don't do anything stupid. No more knives, no more attacking innocent slave boys, I might not even carry a gun anymore if I can't trust you. Show me that you're not crazy Duo. Can you do that? Can you prove to me that as long as you know I'm not going to leave, that you can handle existing? //

~YeahI think so.~

// Good. //

Duo watched from within, staying wrapped in Heero's strong essence and feeling safe. He felt like it would be easy to relax. Heero said Kenjii's name and Duo was shocked to see his own body peek out from the bathroom and look at them fearfully. Kenjii took a step closer.

"H-Heero?"

"Ah. And Duo. He is not going to hurt you now."

Kenjii looked uncomfortable, and Duo felt some of his rage coming backthat thing was in his body now! Of all the things it could possibly have done, it was in his body! Duo growled, feeling sick. Heero turned his attention inwards and soothed him.

// Duo, calm down. He has a right to life, just like you do. //

~He's in my BODY Heero! How can you just sit here, don't you feel like he's unnatural? Like he deserves to pay for being a parasite like he is?~

// No. Look at him, he's terrified of you. You really hurt him Duo. I know you aren't like that, you don't go around destroying lives senselessly. Come on, calm down. //

Kenjii was standing, watching awkwardly. He had no idea what they were saying, obviously. Duo tried very hard to make Heero happy by closing their eyes, overriding Heero's control, and forcing himself to breathe evenly.

When he was calmer, he felt Heero's will sliding back into place over his own. It was ok, it felt good to have someone taking care of him like this.

~Thank you, I'm sorry.~

// Ah. //

~o0O0o0O0o~

Heero asked Kenjii to unlock the cuffs. He did so, hesitantly, watching Heero's eyes with healthy fear. He had seen the change in Heero's disposition when Duo took over for a second, had witnessed the rage. But he also saw Duo actively calming himself, and then he was looking at Heero again, and Heero was calm.

"Thank you Kenjii. We're going to go back to Duo's apartment now. We'll take a taxi."

Nodding, Kenjii waited for Heero to tell him what to do, but it was Duo that came through and called a cab, then turned to him and smiled a bit.

"KenjiiI'm sorry I tried to kill you and Heero"

"You are?"

"Yeah. I am. I still need to work some stuff outbut I think I can do it, if you and Heero would help."

Kenjii hesitantly nodded, but didn't go any closer. This would take some getting used to. 

They went back to the apartment. Heero and Duo took a nap in the black room, and Kenjii was left to ponder the situation. He went into the kitchen and started dinner, thinking over what was happening.

// This is going to be hardfor all of us. I have to learn how to be normal, not a slave. Heero needs to learn how not to be a soldier all the time, and DuoI don't know what he needs to learn, maybe how to feel loved, and secure. I hope we can do this//

Kenjii stirred the pasta in the pot and went to go wake up Heero and Duo.

**~o0O0o~ ~ Epilogue ~ ~o0O0o0O0o~ ~ Five Years Later ~ ~o0O0o~**

// Ohayo Duo. //

~Morning. Ahh! Gotta piss, get up!~

Heero slowly got out of bed to relieve his bladder, then he stumbled into the kitchen to see if he had some pop tarts or something for breakfast. Duo chuckled in his head.

~Twenty-six and you still have a sweet tooth. That's sad, you know.~

// Shut up, its your sweet tooth too. //

~Welluhm, what's Kenjii doing today, maybe we could go catch a movie or something?~

// I think he's taking his ferret to the vethe spends more time taking care of that stupid thing than I thought possible. A pet was a really good idea Duo. //

~I know.~

A grin broke over Heero's face as Duo slipped into control and proceeded to wolf down a bowl of cereal and drink orange juice.

~That has to be one happy, spoiled weasel.~

// Just think how he would treat a girlfriend or boyfriend, sometimes I just wanna ask him out so he'll be nice to me and cook for me and stuff. //

~Shut up, that isn't funny. Kenjii Is trying really hard to be independent, getting his own place was a big step, but I think he could probably use some human company once in awhile. You remember when we visited the first timenothing on the walls, all the furniture arranged exactly like it was when he moved in. He doesn't make choices yet, he still needs to learn.~

// But I thought he was doing better? We talked to him last night and he seemed ok //

~I think he's lonely. I also think he's afraid to do anything for himself.~

// Would you wanna go out with himI mean, it would be weird, but he understands us, he knows us. We're probably the only people he would trust to take care of him for a little while. Maybe we should make a move. //

~You don't think that would be weird?~

// I like him. //

~Ah. Then maybe we should.~

Heero and Duo finished their pop tarts and got dressed, then called up Kenjii on the vidphone and asked him out. Kenjii seemed relieved and pleased to hear from them. Well, mostly he heard Duo, rapidly speaking and laughing and giving Heero a few seconds here and there to inhale and maybe even say something.

Then Kenjii's ferret decided to chew through the phone cord, so Kenjii said he would meet them at their apartment later, after the vet appointment.

Duo hung up the phone and flopped down on the couch with a grin. He began to channel surf, Heero controlling one hand and trying to watch something that Duo found unbelievably boring, while Duo wanted to watch sci-fi. They eventually settled on something funny, and Heero was content to listen to Duo shout at the screen and laugh wholeheartedly at what was happening.

// Ne Heero, lets take a nap before Kenjii gets here, we went to bed too late last night. //

~Ah, didn't I tell you that we shouldn't have had that much to drink?~

// Oh come on, it was fun! I swear we are getting Kenjii to make a video of us drunk one day, its funny. //

~Hn.~

// Don't 'hn' me, it was your idea! //

~So it was, weren't we taking a nap?~

// Yeah, wake us up in an hour, ok? //

~Ah.~

The pair dropped off to sleep, sunlight filtering over them from the window. Real Earth sunlight felt so good on their skin, and Duo rolled over so that they could feel the warmth beating down on their face. Heero eventually dragged Duo into a dream, where they could see each other and speak face-to-face for a little while, before they had to wake up again.

~o0O0o0O0o~

In his apartment, Kenjii grinned at his ferret and stuffed her into her carrier, then went off to the vet, thinking about his date that night with Heero and Duo. He felt good, he felt happy. Even the vet thought he was kind of cheerful.

Kenjii got back to his apartment and got ready for later, remembering Heero's stern tone telling him to try and make his own choices before he was interrupted by Duo, who decided to babble about something for a few minutes before Heero had a chance to finish his point.

Grinning to himself, Kenjii left his apartment and headed for Heero and Duo's place.  


  



End file.
